Prince Skywalker
by Mcpetra107
Summary: Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka are drawn to Rexcaeli; a distant planet, deep in Wild Space. When they arrive, they find out that it is the ancestral home of the Skywalkers - who are the planets royal family... And if that wasn't enough of a surprise, they discover that Anakin is the Heir!
1. PROLOGUE

_**PRINCE SKYWALKER**_

 _ **Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka are drawn to Rexcaeli; a distant planet, deep in Wild Space. When they arrive, they find out that it is the ancestral home of the Skywalkers - who are the planets royal family... And if that wasn't enough of a surprise, they discover that Anakin is the Heir!**_

 _ **THIS STORY IS COAUTHORED WITH MYSELF AND**_ _ **MirskianQueen**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 _He was surrounded by dense fog; so dense, that he could see nothing around him._

" _It's time Ani..." His Mother's voice called to him, "You have to come."_

 _Anakin walked towards her voice, "Come where?..." He frowned, shaking his head. "I don't understand."_

" _You have to come," his Mother's voice called again, and the fog cleared for a moment; long enough for him to see her silhouette in the distance._

" _Mum..." Anakin started running towards her, the fog billowed around him; obscuring his mother from his sight. "No! Mum, wait...!"_

 _Her voice was fading as it reached him, but he still made out her words. "... You have to come home..."_

Anakin jerked awake, his chest heaving as he shook his head; that was every night this week, every night, he had the same dream - and when he woke, the feeling was stronger; there was somewhere he needed to be...

And he needed to go now.

Sitting up, Anakin threw back his sheets, and pushed himself to his feet; striding out of his bedroom, towards the hanger. He couldn't wait any longer, couldn't wait for the Council's permission; every second he waited, the feeling intensified, growing more insistent, more urgent - if he waited any longer, it would drive him mad.

"I thought you had agreed to wait?"

Obi-wan's voice made him pause, sighing, Anakin turned to face him. "I can't wait anymore," he said impatiently. "The longer I wait, the stronger it gets." Right now, it felt like he was being ripped apart; like something was trying to drag him away.

Obi-wan frowned, his face creased with concern. "You're sure this feeling isn't... Dangerous?"

Anakin nodded, that was the one thing he was sure of. "It doesn't feel hostile or threatening," he said slowly; his eyes closing as he focused on what he was feeling. "It's... Welcoming."

Obi-wan's expression was thoughtful, as he stared at Anakin; then he nodded, as he came to a decision. "Well then, we'd better get a move on."

Anakin blinked at him, eyes widening in shock. "You're coming with me?"

"Of cause he is," Ahsoka smiled as she joined them. 'And so am I."

Anakin frowned, his gaze flicking from Obi-wan to Ahsoka. "Were you two watching me?" It was the only way they could _both_ have been outside his room; they had been _waiting_ for him.

Obi-wan shrugged, smiling at Anakin. "We knew you'd decide to leave at some point_"

"And we wanted to make sure we were with you, when you did." Ahsoka finished, grinning at her Master.

Anakin smiled, shaking his head; he hadn't been aware that he was so obvious.

x

As they left Coruscant, Anakin frowned; a problem that he hadn't thought of, suddenly coming to mind. He glanced at Obi-wan, "How do you follow a feeling?" It wasn't like it was telling him to 'go here', it was just an urgent need to be 'somewhere' - but he had no idea where he was meant to go.

Ahsoka couldn't hold back her laugh, she shook her head as Anakin shot her a halfhearted glare. "Sorry, I just tried to imagine what you would have done if you'd gone alone."

Anakin scowled, "Not helpful Snips."

Obi-wan ignored Ahsoka's comment, and placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "Close your eyes..." He told Anakin, gently instructing him. "Focus on the feeling, and let the Force guide you."

Anakin closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, concentrating on the feeling; then he reached out, opening himself to the Force. He gasped in shock as the feeling intensified, pulling at him, leading him...

Obi-wan and Ahsoka both stiffened at Anakin's shocked gasp, then his face went blank; and when his eyes opened, they were unfocused and unseeing.

"Well, apparently we're going somewhere." Ahsoka said, watching as Anakin reached for the ship's console, entering coordinates into the navicomputer.

Obi-wan nodded, shaking his head as Anakin activated the hyperdrive. "We still don't know where we're going though."

Anakin relaxed, and he blinked; frowning as he looked at Obi-wan and Ahsoka. "What happened?"

Obi-wan's eyebrows rose, then he shrugged. "You entered the coordinates, while you were in a trance."

Anakin let out a relieved sigh, and closed his eyes as he realised the feeling's intensity and urgency had suddenly diminished.

"Master_"

"Anakin_"

Ahsoka and Obi-wan spoke together, both worried; Anakin raised a hand, cutting them off. "I'm fine," he said, opening his eyes. "The feeling just... lessened."

Ahsoka cocked her head; whatever her Master had been feeling, had been 'screaming' at him for weeks. "Why would it lessen now?"

"I think it's because I'm going to 'wherever' I need to go," Anakin told her. "It eased the moment we went into hyperspace."

"Now that we have the coordinates, perhaps we should see where we're going?" Obi-wan suggested, bringing up a map of their course through hyperspace...

They all stared at the map in shock, Obi-wan raised his eyebrows. "Apparently, we're going into uncharted territory."

"Literally," Ahsoka said, gaping at the map; wherever they we going, was so far out in Wild Space, that it hadn't been explored.

As Anakin stifled a yawn, Obi-wan smiled, and gently pulled him to his feet. "Well, since your feeling has abated, you should get some rest."

Anakin shook his head, "I'm fine_"

Obi-wan said, folding his arms. "Both Ahsoka and I can feel how exhausted you are, " Anakin had told them himself that his 'dreams' were so vivid and intense, that they didn't allow him any rest.

Anakin sighed, rolling his eyes as he flash a grin. "One day you're going to remember that I'm not your padawan anymore, and stop trying to ordering me around."

"One day perhaps," Obi-wan agreed with a smile. "Until then..." He smiled, chuckling as he propelled Anakin out of the cockpit. "... Go to bed, Anakin."

Anakin covered his mouth as he yawned again, and his shoulders sagged. "Fine..." Stifling another yawn, Anakin sighed. "Wake me when we arrive."

"Of cause," Obi-wan agreed, smiling as Anakin walked away. He reached his sleeping quarters in a matter of seconds, sitting on his bed, Anakin sighed and slowly laid back; falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

" _You're coming..." His Mother's voice called to him gently, less urgently than his other dreams._

 _Anakin nodded, peering through the light mist; towards the sound of his Mother's voice. "I still don't understand, Mum..." He frowned, shaking his head, "... Where are we going?"_

 _The mist cleared, and he saw flashes of huge mountains, grassy plains, lakes and waterfalls, and a huge golden walled palace, with silver towers, topped with intricate spiraling crystal spires. It felt so familiar, like he had been there before..._

" _Home..." His Mother said, her voice fading. "... You're going home."_

x

Obi-wan smiled as he watched Anakin sleep; he'd followed Anakin to his sleeping quarters a few minutes after he left, to make sure his former padawan was actually resting. Anakin's brow creased, and he muttered softly in his sleep; Obi-wan only made out one word... "Mum." ... Frowning, Obi-wan hesitated, debating whether to wake Anakin or not. Then Anakin relaxed, his breathing easing into peaceful slumber.

Obi-wan smiled as he re-entered the cockpit, "Well, he's finally sleeping." Though he didn't know how long that would last. Shaking his head, Obi-wan sighed activating the ship's comlink.

Ahsoka frowned at him, "What are you doing?"

"Contacting the Council," Obi-wan replied with a shrug. "They'll find out we've left sooner or later, and they should find out from us."

Ahsoka nodded, biting her lip. "We aren't going to be in trouble for leaving without permission, are we?"

"No." Obi-wan shook his head, "At the most we'll just be ordered to come back."

As the hologram of Master Yoda, Master Windu and Plo Koon appeared, Obi-wan Bowed his head in respect. "Masters,"

 _"Left you have."_ Yoda said, with a concerned frown.

"Yes Anakin, Ahsoka and I are..." Obi-wan paused, shrugging. "... Well we don't know where we are going, just that it is in Wild Space." Obi-wan told the council.

 _"Wild Space?"_ Master Plo Koon asked.

 _"I thought we agreed that we wait until we were sure that Skywalker's feeling isn't a trap,"_ Master Mace Windu said as he shook his head.

"We did," Obi-wan agreed. "But Anakin said the feeling was getting so strong, that it felt like it was torn apart"

 _"How is he now?"_ Plo Koon asked.

"Better now, he is finally resting, getting some sleep." Obi-wan took a deep breath, "Anakin also said that the feeling lessened as soon as we went into hyperspace." Obi-wan said, glancing back towards the sleeping quarters as he heard Anakin talking in his sleep again.

 _"Send us the coordinates, so we can meet you there."_ Master Windu said, leaning forwards.

Obi-wan shook his head, "Master Windu I believe that it would be safer to have only Ahsoka and Myself to be with him, just incase it turns out to be a trap."

 _"But if it does turn out to be a trap you'll be_"_

 _"No go alone they must, willed by the force it is."_ Master Yoda said stopping Mace mid sentence.

 _"Are you sure Master Yoda? It could be safer, if we sent a fleet to back them up."_ Master Koon said, his tone filled with concern.

 _"No, only they must go."_ Yoda said, as he meditated through the force.

 _"It is settled then,"_ Master Windu sighed, " _Keep us updated of the situation."_

"Of course Master Windu and thank you." Obi-wan said as he bowed his head in respect.

 _"May the force be with you."_ Yoda said before he disconnected the holo.

Ahsoka frowned, looking towards her Master's sleeping quarters; he was still talking in his sleep. "Shouldn't we wake him?"

"No, he needs rest..." Obi-wan smiled as Anakin fell silent, "... His dreams don't seem to be as 'demanding' now," hopefully he would be able to get some well deserved rest.

xx

"Anakin?"

Obi-wan's voice was accompanied by a hand gently shaking his shoulder. Anakin groaned, turning away from him; he had finally been sleeping peacefully.

"Anakin...?" Obi-wan shook his shoulder again, "... We're coming out of hyperspace."

Sighing Anakin turned to face him, "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost three days," Obi-wan said with a smile.

Anakin binked up at him in shock, as he sat up. "Three days?" He felt like he'd only been asleep a few _hours._

Obi-wan smiled, guiding Anakin to the cockpit. "Ahsoka and I decided to let you sleep."

"Thank you," Anakin said, stretching slowly; he felt so much better, and now that they were 'here' - wherever 'here' was - the feeling had almost disappeared.

As the ship came out of hyperspace, a huge pale green planet loomed ahead of them. Obi-wan grinned at Anakin, "I guess we're about to find out what all the fuss is about."

Ahsoka laughed, flashing a grin at the other two Jedi. "Knowing you, it'll be something life altering Skyguy."

Anakin chuckled, shrugging innocently. "Well at least I'm not boring."

Obi-wan couldn't hold back his laughter as he shook his head, "No one could ever accuse you of that Anakin."

x

Anakin gaped in shock as he saw the planet around him; it was just like his dream... Only more impressive, but his dream had been broken fragments, this was the complete awe inspiring view; it was a huge mountainous planet, with lush green grassy plains, large clear lakes and waterfalls - it only had one giant city, which was built in the middle of a valley formed by twelve monolithic mountains. And in the middle of the city, was the palace - exactly as it had been in his dream.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka stood beside him, their eyes wide, equally as shocked as Anakin. Shaking his head, Anakin piloted the ship towards the city. A few minutes later he touched down on the massive landing platform, and they saw black clad guards approaching the ship.

"They don't look very friendly," Ahsoka said nervously.

"Well, we weren't exactly invited here." Obi-wan pointed out, it was understandable that the guards would be suspicious.

Standing, Anakin took a deep breath. "Let's go meet our new friends." With any luck, the reason for his 'feeling' would all be explained very soon. Obi-wan and Ahsoka followed behind him as he lowered the ramp, and walked off the ship.

The moment he appeared, the guards froze; they stared at him for a moment, before one of the whispered something and ran towards the palace.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked, glancing at Obi-wan, as the other two guards came towards them.

"I'm not sure..." The reaction from the guards had been surprising, and confusing. "... but I have a feeling we're about to find out."

As the guards reached them, they bowed low; their eyes locked on Anakin. As they straightened, the lead guard smiled at Anakin. "My apologies, Sir." He said respectfully, "Could you and your friends come with us please?"


	2. Chapter 1

_**_THIS STORY IS COAUTHORED WITH MYSELF AND_**_ _ ** _MirskianQueen_**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

King Shmilan and Queen Sharmila, stared at the guard in front of them in shock; the first time he had told them, they were sure they had misheard, even after he had repeated himself, it was hard to believe - after all theses years, they had proof that their daughter had survived.

Shmilan was the first to recover, he took a deep breath. "You're absolutely sure, Rectus?"

He nodded excitedly, "I saw him with my own eyes, Sire." Rectus said, smiling at the King. "He looks just like you."

Sharmila sunk into the nearest chair, holding a hand to her chest; Shmi had been alive all this time. When she had first gone missing, they had sent out numerous search parties, to many different worlds over the galaxy; and they had found nothing no sign of their lost daughter - after so many years, they had thought she was dead.

Shmilan reached out, gently taking his wife's hand in his. He looked at Rectus and smiled tightly, "Go back and bring them here." He said quickly, "we will be waiting in the private audience chamber."

"Of cause, Sire." Rectus bowed low, "We will return shortly."

As rectus left, Shmilan knelt in front of his wife. "Mila?" He squeezed her hand, lifting her chin so she was looking into his face.

"She was alive..." Sharmila whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Why didn't she come home?"

Holding his wife close, Shmilan sighed. "I don't know My Love..." He took a deep breath, and smiled down at her. "Shmi might not have come home, but her son has."

x

Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka followed the guards, frowning in confusion. Anakin was still reeling from the reactions of the guards, and their feelings of awe and delight from _his_ presence.

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, but have we done something wrong?" The guards didn't feel hostile, but he wasn't sure what else could explain the guards' actions.

The two guards exchanged knowing looks and shook their heads, leading the trio into the guard house...

Where Anakin found himself ushered into the back room - with Obi-wan and Ahsoka close behind - and a chair pulled out for him before he could sit down.

The lead guardsman smiled, waiting until Obi-wan and Ahsoka had sat down beside Anakin. "I am Armin, Captain of the Guard..." He said, smiling kindly as he glanced at Obi-wan. "... And no, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why did you arrest us?' Ahsoka asked, frowning as she tried to understand.

" _Arrest__?" Armin looked stunned at Ahsoka's accusation, then he paused as he realised how his actions could have been interpreted. Closing his eyes, Armin shook his head. "I am sorry," he shook his head; looking at Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka guiltily. "We weren't arresting you," he explained hastily; his gaze focused solely on Anakin. "We just had to get you off the street, before anyone saw you."

Anakin shook his head, "I don't understand... Any of this." He said, looking at Armin in confusion.

The guard stared at him in shock as comprehension dawned, "You don't know who you are, do you?"

Anakin looked as confused as Obi-wan and Ahsoka, "What do you mean 'I don't know who I am'?"

Armin shook his head; looking like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how. "I don't think it's my place to tell you," he said finally. "I would love to tell you more however, I believe my King and Queen can explain it better." Armin said as he bowed his head towards Anakin.

"Who are the King and Queen?" Asked Obi-wan curious about the world they were on.

"Are the King and Queen evil or bad?" Ahsoka asked, shocking both Obi-wan, Anakin and Rectus.

" _Evil!?"_ Armin stared at Ahsoka, his expression horrified and angry. "Young lady, our King and Queen are the most wonderful and generous people in the universe." He said, defending his great rulers.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said, looking down. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"What about this thing about me not knowing who I am?" Asked Anakin, getting annoyed.

"Like I said sire, it isn't my place to say, I will show to King Shmilan and Queen Sharmila now" Armin said, as the third guard returned. He stood, motioning for Anakin to follow him, while the other two guards falling into step behind him, and Ahsoka and Obi-wan bringing up the rear.

x

For the second time since they arrived on the planet, Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka gaped in shock as he saw the palace up close; it was is surrounded by a twenty meter clear crystal wall, the gate in front of them - which was opened as soon as they drew near - was a golden lattice work design, with rainbow coloured gems around the edges, and the massive courtyard was made from polished white stone, with a glistening black stone fountain in the center.

Anakin suddenly froze as he realised why everything around him seemed so familiar; he hadn't been here before, but he had _heard_ of it though, from his Mother's stories. "This... This is Rexcaeli, isn't it?"

The guards stopped suddenly, and Armin nodded as he turned to face him. "It is, Sir."

Obi-wan and Ahsoka frowned at Anakin. "How did you know?" Obi-wan asked, looking at Anakin in confusion.

Shrugging, Anakin sighed. "My Mother used to tell me stories about Rexcaeli when I was little," that's all he'd thought they were; bedtime stories, his Mother had made up to entertain him.

Armin smiled at Anakin, "I am pleased that you know something of our world."

Anakin frowned at the guard, he still had no idea why he had been drawn here; although the guards seemed to know exactly what was going on. "I don't suppose you could just tell me what all this is about?'

Armin shook his head, "I am sorry, but I don't think I should_"

His anger flared, and Anakin scowled. "If you know why we're here, than you should tell us!"

The guards cringed, backing away from Anakin looking shocked and a little hurt.

"Anakin calm please we are they're guests" Obi-wan says to Anakin as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder in a comforting way.

Anakin closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a deep, calming breath. "I don't know why, but I felt insulted when he said that I 'didn't know who I am'..." Anakin's gaze turned to Armin, "... And what is worst, is that he won't tell me what he meant by it!" Anakin said getting annoyed again.

"Please forgive me sire," Armin said as he bowed his head at him. "I did not mean to insult you."

"You see Skyguy, they not that bad" Ahsoka said trying to use some humour, to calm her Master.

"Please Sire, let King Shmilan and Queen Sharmila tell you." Rectus said, leaping to his friend - and fellow guard's defense.

"Perhaps it would be best to let the rulers of this world tell you, Anakin." Obi-wan smiled gently, "I'm sure they will have the answers you need."

"Your right of course..." When Anakin looked at Armin, he felt guilty and ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I Was frustrated_"

"No!" Armin shook his head, looking shocked at Anakin's apology. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Rectus smiled, gesturing towards the palace doors. "Are you ready to meet the King and Queen now?"

"Yes, we are." Anakin took a deep breath, maybe once he had talked to them, he would understand what was going on. "I really want to meet them" Anakin said.

"And I know King Shmilan and Queen Sharmila, will be more then happy to see you." Rectus said to himself, as he and the other guards led Anakin towards the palace.

x

Sharmila sat on the dark green couch, her hands trembling as she waited for her Grandson to arrive, she had no idea what to expect from Shmis son; and she was dreading the moment when she was going to learn what had happened to her daughter.

As Shmilan strode passed her, Sharmila's head lifted; she watched as her husband walked to the end of the room, before spinning around and striding swiftly back the way he had come - she hadn't even notice he had been pacing.

Sharmila stood, smiling tremulously as she walked to him; meeting Shmilan in the middle of the room. "It's alright, My Love." Sharmila took his hands, "They will be here soon."

Shmilan sighed, pulling his wife into a gentle hug; she was right of cause, Shmi's son would be here soon, and when he arrived, they would know everything.

x

Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka followed the guards through the palace - which was as awe inspiring on the inside, as it was on the outside; the gold walls were covered in beautiful paintings, the floor was tiled in giant bronze and silver squares, and the ceiling was polished wood, so dark that it looked black.

"This place is amazing," Ahsoka whispered, her eyes wide as she stared around in shock.

"It is very impressive," Obi-wan agreed; the entire planet was like nothing he had seen before.

Anakin nodded in agreement, however, he was too distracted to really focus on what he was seeing. "Where are we meeting the King and Queen?"

Rectus smiled as he looked over his shoulder, "They asked to meet you in the private audience chamber."

Obi-wan's eyebrows rose, "We're having a private meeting with King and Queen?"

"I guess you must be really important, Skyguy." Ahsoka quipped, she didn't know why, but she had a feeling that their special treatment was because of her master; and the knowing looks shared by the guards at her comment confirmed it.

Rectus smiled warmly, stopping in front of the double doors of the private audience chamber. "We're here..." He smiled at Anakin, bowing his head. "You'll understand everything, when you see the King and Queen."

Armin knocked on the door, "Your Majesties?"

"Come in, Armin."

The Captain flashed a smile at Anakin, before he pushed the doors open. "After you..."

Anakin took a deep breath as he stepped into the room; he froze so suddenly that Obi-wan and Ahsoka nearly walked into him.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan stepped around him, and immediately saw what had caused his friend to freeze; the King and Queen stood side by side - the Queen looked very similar to how Anakin had described his Mother, while the King looked almost identical to Anakin.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock, "I think I understand..." It made sense now; the guards' reactions when they saw Anakin, and their respectful attitude and manner in which they treated him.

Anakin's breath shook as he took an unsteady step towards the King and Queen, "how are you related to me?"

The queen stepped forward, "Shmi Skywalker was our oldest child."

Anakin gaped in shock, completely lost for words; his Mother had been a Princess? He was a Prince?

Obi-wan cleared his throat, his eyes widening as the meaning of their words sunk in. If Anakin's Mother was their eldest child, then as her son, that would make Anakin the heir to the throne.

 _Also please check out_ _MirskianQueen's page she got dozens of great stories._


	3. Chapter 2

_**_THIS STORY IS COAUTHORED WITH MYSELF AND_**_ _ ** _MirskianQueen_**_

 _ **CHAPTER TWO**_

Anakin stared at King Shmilan and Queen Sharmila in shock; he barely noticed that he was hyperventilating, all he heard, was his blood roaring in his ears.

Obi-wan's eyes widened as Anakin swayed on his feet, "Anakin_?!"

Rectus darted forward as he crumpled, falling towards the ground in a faint...

Only just managing to catch Anakin, before he hit the ground. Obi-wan and Ahsoka knelt beside him, both wearing expressions of worry.

Sharmila gasped in concern, running forwards with Shmilan right behind her. "Is he alright?"

Obi-wan looked up at the king and Queen as he sighed with relief, "He'll be fine..." He said, chuckling softly. "... Apparently this was all a bit too much of a shock."

Ahsoka sniggered, shaking her head. "I am not going to be the one to tell Anakin, that he fainted."

Obi-wan grinned, laughing as he helped Rectus carry Anakin to the couch. "I think he'll be able to figure that out on his own."

Sharmila and Shmilan shared a tearful look, "his name is Anakin?"

Looking up at them, Obi-wan nodded.

"Why is his name so important to you?" Ahsoka could feel the love and tenderness that had come from the King and Queen when they had heard Anakin's name.

Shmilan smiled, crouching in front of the couch where Anakin lay. "Because, Anakin was my Father's name..." He said; somehow, Shmi naming her son after him, wasn't at all surprising. "...He was Shmi's favourite grandfather."

Sharmila knelt beside her husband, reaching out to brush Anakin's hair from his face. "He's so handsome..."

Shmilan chuckled, smiling at his wife. "I'm glad you think so."

Sharmila laughed, shaking her head at her husband. "You are incorrigible."

"I thought that's why you married me?" Shmilan replied, smiling roguishly as he kissed her cheek.

Obi-wan couldn't help laughing at the antics of the King and Queen, he stood clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, Your majesties, apparently I've forgotten my manners in all the commotion..." He smiling as he bowed to the royal couple, "... I am jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

Shmilan and Sharmila stood, smiling at Obi-wan and Ahsoka.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Shmilan said with a warm smile; they were obviously very good friends with his grandson.

Sharmila looked back at Anakin, "Why didn't he come home sooner?"

"Because he didn't know about any of this, his Mother never told him. " Obi-wan said quietly, "We're only here now, because Anakin was drawn here by the Force."

Ahsoka nodded, continuing where Obi-wan had left off. "He said he had a 'feeling' that there was somewhere he needed to be."

"And that 'feeling' led him here?" At obi-wan and Ahsoka's nods, Shmilan frowned; looking down at his grandson. Why would he have been called here now, and not sooner? Then he froze, from his appearance, Shmilan guessed Anakin was around twenty; which by Rexcaelian law, meant that he was 'of age'...

The King looked back at Obi-wan, "How long is it, until Anakin turns twenty?"

Obi-wan frowned, not understanding the significance. "Three weeks, almost to the day." He answered, still frowning. "Why?"

Sharmila smiled down at Anakin, "here on Rexcaeli, you come of age, when you turn twenty."

"And when the heir to the throne turns twenty, they have their coming of age ceremony, and are given the title of High Prince, or Princess."

Obi-wan's eyes widened; Anakin had been called to his home, in time for his coming of age ceremony.

Anakin groaned, his eyes slowly opening.

Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Shmilan and Sharmila, all moved as one; crouching together in front of Anakin. He stared up at them in confusion for a moment, then he groaned as he realised what had happened.

"It's alright, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head, sitting up as he looked at Obi-wan. "It's embarrassing_"

"It's fine." Sharmila said, smiling reassuringly, as she and Shmilan moved to sit beside him. She reached out to take Anakin's hand, "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Shmilan glanced at Obi-wan and Ahsoka, he didn't want to be rude; but both he and Sharmila needed to talk to Anakin, they needed answers. "Would it be possible, for us to talk to Anakin alone?"

"Of cause," Obi-wan smiled at him. "I need to report to the Jedi Council anyway," and he knew the King and Queen needed time alone with Anakin.

Armin stepped forward, clearing his throat. "If you come with me, I can show you to one of the palace's private sitting areas." He smiled at obi-wan, "You can make your report there, while you wait."

As Obi-wan and Ahsoka were led out of the room, Anakin took a deep breath; he knew what his grandparents wanted to talk about, he just wasn't sure he was ready.

x

Obi-wan and Ahsoka followed the guards, as they were escorted from the private audience chamber.

"Are King Shmilan and Queen Sharmila the only family Anakin has?" Obi-wan asked, as they were led down the corridor.

Armin shook his head, "No, the Rexcaelian royal family, is quite large." He told them, "Of cause, most of them live on the other planets in our system."

Rectus smiled at them, as he pushed open a door to a room, near the private audience chamber. "The king and Queen should be with you soon."

They were left on their own, as the entered the room; which was a large, comfortable sitting area, with several oversized arm chairs and couches - food and drinks had already been placed on one of the massive dark wood tables.

Obi-wan took a deep breath as he looked at Ahsoka; this was not what he had expected to discover when they had arrived. "Anakin has a big family, and he is Royalty as well..." It was hard to believe, even after he had seen King Shmilan and Queen Sharmila himself. "The council has to be told about this." Obi-wan said not knowing what to do for the situation.

"But what about Anakin?" Ahsoka said, worried about her Master. "Shouldn't he be here when we call the council?" Ahsoka continued again, worried about her master and his reaction.

"I think he is too busy at moment to report to the council." Obi-wan said as he got his comlink out and contacted the council. "Plus we did say we were going to keep them updated..." He smiled tightly as he looked at Ahsoka. "They have to know, Ahsoka"

"I hope your right Obi-wan,' Ahsoka said, looking uncomfortable. "I don't like going behind Anakin's back."

"neither do Ahsoka," Obi-wan said; hoping everything was going to be alright.

Suddenly a hologram of the whole Jedi Council came into view.

 _"News you have?"_ Yoda asked curious about Anakin's feeling.

"Yes Master Yoda, we have big news." Obi-wan said as he bowed his head at them

" _Please tell us this 'big' news"_ Master Windu said not amused at Obi-wan stalling.

"We arrived at a planet called Rexcaeli, and we have met High King Shmilan and High Queen Sharmila; the rulers of this world." Obi-wan said a little worried, about how the Council was going to react to the next piece of news.

 _"Left something out, you have."_ Yoda said feeling Obi-wan's worried

"Yes Master I have," Obi-wan said feeling stupid trying to hide some for the council. "High King Shmilan and High Queen Sharmila are Anakin's Grandparents" Obi-wan said shocking the council.

 _"WHAT!?"_ The whole council said shock.

 _"This is troubling news,"_ Master Windu said after he recovered for the news.

"Why is this troubling news?" Obi-wan asked wondering what he meant by it.

 _"This feeling called him to Rexcaeli and to people that claim to be his family. It sounds like a trap to turn Anakin away from the Jedi and to the Darkside."_ Master Windu said.

"I have met King Shmilan and Queen Sharmila myself, they aren't lying Masters, and I can't feel the darkside anywhere on this planet." Obi-wan said trying to reassure the council.

 _"We will need to send someone to make sure what you are saying is true,"_ Master Koon said.

 _"Who on the council doubts Obi-wan claim?"_ Master Windu asked looking around the room. No one raised their hands or shook their head. _"So it's just me the,"_

 _"Go you must, more we need."_ Yoda said at Master Windu.

 _"More? What do we need more of?"_ Master Windu asked as he looked the Grandmaster curiously.

 _"Information,"_ Master Yoda said. _"Master Kenobi send us the coordinates you will."_ Master Yoda said, looking at Obi-wan.

"Yes Master Yoda" Obi-wan said as he transmitted the Coordinates

 _"Very well, I will head to Rexcaeli with the Resolute for back up."_ Master Windu said as he assigned to himself to the task.

 _"The people here are peaceful, you won't need to bring clones here."_ Obi-wan said trying to stop the war coming to this harmonious world.

 _"I am bring the 501st Clone Battalion just in case it is a trap. I speak more when I get there"_ Master Windu said before he ended the transmission.

Ahsoka groaned, shaking her head. "Well, that went well."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, he had the distinct feeling that neither Anakin, or the King and Queen were going to be happy with this turn of events.


	4. Chapter 3

_**_THIS STORY IS COAUTHORED WITH MYSELF AND_**_ _ ** _MirskianQueen_**_

CHAPTER THREE

Anakin sat nervously between his Grandparents, unsure what to say; he couldn't begin to think of a way to explain what had happened to his Mother.

Sharmila smiled, squeezing Anakin's hand reassuringly. "It's alright, Anakin. You don't have to tell us anything right away."

Anakin was surprised, as he looked at her. "I thought you'd want to know about Mum?"

"We do," Shmilan agreed; pacing a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "But we can also see how hard it is, for you to talk about her."

Anakin looked down, "I'm sorry." They had a right to know what had happened, but it was so hard; it wasn't just her death he would have to tell them about either, but also her - and his - life as a slave.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Sharmila said gently, raising a hand to stroke his cheek.

"We already guessed that something bad happened to her," Shmilan's voice was quiet, and filled with sadness. "And we've known for years that she could be dead."

"She wasn't..." Anakin swallowed as he looked at his grandparents, "She only died a year ago."

"A year..." Sharmila's eyes filled with tears, Shmi had been alive a year ago? "... Why didn't she come home?"

"I don't know," Anakin said, biting his lip; while she was a slave, it wouldn't have been possible - but he didn't understand why she hadn't tried to contact them once she was free.

"Your Mother was loved by everyone here," Shmilan told Anakin; putting an arm around his Grandson's shoulders. "She was the most kind, caring person you could ever meet; she always went out of her way to help anyone who needed it."

Anakin couldn't help smiling, "She was like that with me too..." He said softly, "She always said that the biggest problem in the universe, is that no one helps each other."

Sharmila and Shmilan smiled, that didn't surprise them.

"We don't know what happened after she left," Sharmila's voice was quiet, "But when she was sixteen, she decided she wanted to 'explore the galaxy'."

Anakin stared at his Grandparents in shock, "You let her go alone?"

"No!" Shmilan shook his head, "I appointed bodyguards to go with her, but they never returned..." He sighed and shook his head, his eyes downcast."... And neither did Shmi."

Anakin swallowed, taking a deep breath as he forced himself to tell them why his Mother had never returned home. "She was sold into slavery."

"What!" Sharmila and Shmilan stared at Anakin in shock, their faces pale with horror.

Sharmila shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "How is that possible?" Even if she had been captured, with her royal status, she should have been ransomed.

"I don't know," Anakin shook his head, "The one time I asked her about it, she told me she was captured by pirates, and that they sold her into slavery." Looking back now, after earning his Mother true identity; he wasn't sure he had the whole story.

Shmilan was looking at Anakin, his eyes wide as he realised something Anakin hadn't told them; if Shmi had been a slave when Anakin was born... "You were born into slavery, weren't you?"

Anakin's breath shook as he nodded, looking down at his feet. "Yes." he stiffened, looking up when he felt his both his grandparents' arms wrap around him; enveloping him in a tight, warm hug.

"I am so sorry..." Sharmila whispered, kissing his cheek. "If we had known..."

Anakin smiled, shaking his head. "It's not your fault," he said with a shrug.

Shmilan frowned, "obviously you're not a slave now..." He looked at Anakin, raising his eyebrows. "How were you freed?"

Anakin smiled as he remembered how happy he had been, when he had found out he was free. "Obi-wan and his Master, Qui-gon, were protecting the Queen of Naboo..." He told them, "... Their ship was damaged, and they ended up stranded on Tatooine, until they could get the parts they needed to repair it."

"I'm guessing that's where you come in," Sharmila said with a smile, brushing Anakin's hair back from his face.

"It is," Anakin confirmed with a nod. "They ended up staying with Mum and me, after I offered them shelter from a sand storm. And they told us their problem over dinner..." He continued, smiling at his grandmother. "As it turned out, I came up with the solution." He told them briefly about his history with podracing, and about his plan to enter himself in the pod race, so Master Qui-gon could bet on him, and get the parts they needed if he won.

Anakin couldn't help laughing when he remembered the look on Padme's face, when she realised he hadn't been able to win - or finish - a race. "That was actually the only race I ever won," he told his Grandparents. "And i didn't know at the time, but Qui-gon had made a second bet with Watto; if I won the race, I was free."

Shmilan chuckled, his Grandson's story was not what he had expected. "It sounds like you were very lucky."

Anakin grinned, laughing as he shook his head. "Don't let Obi-wan hear you say that."

"Why not?" Sharmila asked, cocked her head.

"Because, Obi-wan doesn't believe in luck." Anakin replied with a grin. He looked at his grandparents, with a curious frown. "Do I have any other family?"

"Absolutely," Sharmila smiled delightedly. "You have Uncles and Aunts, five cousins, and four second cousins."

Anakin's eyes widened, "I didn't know our family was so big." His Mother had never talked about them; it had probably been too painful for her.

Shmilan chuckled at Anakin's surprised look, "You are named after your great Grandfather, High King Anakin Regalis Skywalker..." He smiled sadly, taking a deep breath. "He was your Mother's favourite."

"The feeling was entirely mutual," Shamila commented, smiling at Anakin. "They had special pet names for each other, that no one else was allowed to use."

Anakin cocked his head, if his Mother had named him after her favourite Grandfather... "Was 'Ani', her name for him?"

Sharmila gasped, smiling as she nodded. "It was..." She took Anakin's hand, "... She called you that?"

"Yes," Anakin nodded, smiling. "Everyone did, they all kind of followed Mum's lead." He looked at his Grandmother, "What was Shmi's name?"

Shmilan grinned, "My Father called her Mimi."

Anakin couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "Mimi?!" It was ridiculous! "I can't imagine Mum letting anyone call her that."

"Your Grandfather was the only person who could call get away with it," Shmilan agreed. "I think I had a lump on my head for a week, the one time I accidentally let it slip."

Anakin shook his head as he laughed, "I wish I could have seen that."

Shamila smiled, laughing softly as she stood. "Well, I think we've let your friends wait long enough."

x

I seemed like forever since they had left Anakin to talk to his Grandparents, and Obi-wan had made the Report; he was be dreading telling Anakin about how he might have brought the war to the peaceful world. Every time he looked out of the window a looking at the mountains and the people below doing there everyday things.

"Ahsoka what have I done?" Obi-wan asked as he paced in the room.

"Nothing! You didn't do anything, it is Master Windu's fault he is bring the war here." Ahsoka said as he stop Obi-wan pacing.

"Anakin isn't going to like this." Obi-wan said as he sat down on one of the couches with his head in his hands.

"I know," Ahsoka said trying to think of away to help Master Kenobi. "What about the Chancellor? Can't he do anything to stop it?" Ahsoka asked hopefuly.

"I tried that," Obi-wan said feeling guilty. "He agrees with Master Windu, it sounds like a trap to him as well, and he was thinking of sending more clones to back up Master Windu." Obi-wan said as he recalled the conversation he had with the Chancellor.

"What? He can't do that! the 501st is bad enough, if there are more, they'll attract attention." Ahsoka said worried about Anakin's new home.

"Thank the force I was able to talk to him not to send more clones," Obi-wan said happy he manage to do something of good.

"That's great news," Ahsoka said as she tried some of the food; she picked up some thin fried chips and tasted them. "Oh my!" Ahsoka said shocked on how good the food is then an idea came to her. "Obi-wan you've got to try the food, it is amazing!" Ahsoka said as she grabbed some crunchy looking bite sized cubes and ran over to Obi-wan.

"I don't think I can eat," Obi-wan said with mixed feeling.

"Trust me Obi-wan, you like it." Ahsoka said, as she put a combination of the cubes and the thin chips in Obi-wan's hands

"Fine," Obi-wan said reluctantly as he put the food into his mouth; After a few seconds,Obi-wan could taste a powerful sweetness, and it brought a smile to his face very quickly. "Your right Ahsoka," Obi-wan said as he enjoyed the food. "It makes me feel happy and calm." Obi-wan said as he walked over to the food and started to eat with Ahsoka joining in.

Anakin walked in a few minutes later, with High King Shmilan and High Queen Sharmila with Rectus and Armin following right behind them; Anakin was so happy, that he was practically glowing.

"Obi-wan I have a family a huge family, I had thirteen other members of me to meet." Anakin said as he hugged his grandparents.

"That is great to hear Anakin, I'm happy for you." Obi-wan said as he walked over to Anakin.

"I see you are enjoying our snacks, good to see" High King Shmilan said, when he noticed Obi-wan eating the food.

"Something is wrong, isn't there?" Anakin asked as he started to feel Obi-wan's negative feelings.

"Yeah Something is wrong Anakin" Obi-wan started to say but it his worry stopped him. "I contacted the Council and Master Windu is coming here." Obi-wan said, stalling slightly before he got to the really bad news.

"What, he's coming here? Why?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Forgive me for saying this your highnesses," Obi-wan said to say as he bowed at them. "But he believes that you and your world is a trap to get to Anakin."

"What!? Why would this Master Windu believe us to be a trap to hurt Ani?" Queen Sharmila asked a little hurt at the thought of them hurt they long lost daughter's only son.

"Did you tell them about the Clone war?" Obi-wan asked Anakin.

"WAR?" High King Shmilan and High Queen Sharmila and the guards said together

"No I haven't, I have been telling about what happened to mum." Anakin said feeling a like a kid again.

"Okay. The Republic is at war and we are fighting against a evil man named Count Dooku, and he want to hurt Anakin to turn him to the Darkside of the Force " Obi-wan said shocking the Rexcaelians in the room.

"My poor boy, having to fight in an awful war." High Queen Sharmila as she started to cuddle Anakin making he feel embarrassed again.

"Grandma!" Anakin said, already bonded with his family as he tried to get away from the hug but found out she is quite strong for her age.

"No! I'm not letting you to get yourself killed," High Queen Sharmila as she hugged Anakin.

"Mila dear, he is a grown man, so no hugging in front of his friends." High King Shmilan said to his Queen.

"He is not a man yet! he still has three weeks before he is a man!" High Queen Sharmila said not letting go of Anakin.

"There is even worst news." Obi-wan started to say. "When Master Windu get here he won't be alone, he is bringing the 501st with him." Obi-wan as he waited for the Reaction.

"What!?" everyone but Ahsoka and Obi-wan said and making High Queen Sharmila let go of Anakin

"No, he can't bring them here." Anakin started to say we he walked straight to Obi-wan, "If they came here you know what that means." Anakin said very shocked and very Upset at the thought.

"Yes" Obi-wan says as he looks down away from Anakin.

"What does this mean?" Asked Rectus very worried about the news.

"It means the Clone wars would be coming here, to Rexcaeli." Anakin said to his Grandparents shocked them again.

"No, that can not happen! Our world is peaceful, we don't want a war." High King Shmilan said to Obi-wan very worried about his people.

"I know. That is the last thing I want to do, both to you and Anakin." Master Obi-wan said as he sat down on one of the many seats.

"What about the Chancellor?" Anakin asked Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan asked for his help, but he agreed with Master Windu, and he gave approval for it to been done, he thinks it is a trap as well." Ahsoka said.

"I can't believe this," Anakin said as all the worry for his people and his anger at Master Windu bringing the clones here, which he knows for well would bring the Separatists with it.

"Don't worry my boy," High King Shmilan said to Anakin. "If the war comes here we would be ready." the High King added trying to calm everyone in the room.

"You don't what you are dealing with." Anakin said worriedly. "This war destroys life wherever it goes, and I don't what that to happen to here on mum's home; on my home." Anakin said as he hugged High King Shmilan and High Queen Sharmila together.

After a minute, Anakin pulled away from his Grandparents; his eyes narrowed, and a his expression became intensely determined, as he pulled out his comlink.

Obi-wan frowned, "Anakin, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to contact Master Windu myself," he said; taking a deep breath.

Ahsoka shook her head, "Obi-wan already tried to talk him out of coming, Master_"

"And now I'm going to try," Anakin snapped, "Maybe I'll be able to put a stop to all this." Even as he said it though, he doubted Master Windu would listen to him.

As Anakin had expected, the jedi Master answered almost immediately.

"Skywalker, I was wondering when I would be hearing from you."

Anakin took a deep breath, before he addressed Master Windu. "Obi-wan told me why you're coming, but you are mistaken_"

"I will be the judge of that, when I arrive." Master Windu said, cutting Anakin off. "This feeling that called you_"

"Was my family!" Anakin growled, interrupting Master Windu. "It's not a trap, King Shmilan and Queen Sharmila are my Grandparents. My Mother was their first born child, which as her son, makes me the rightful heir." Anakin told him, trying to make the jedi Master understand.

Master Windu frowned, If what you're saying is true, then the king and Queen have nothing to fear."

"They have everything to fear!" Anakin scowled, "By bringing the clones to Rexcaeli, you're threatening the planet, and the entire system with war!"

"The clones will only be there as backup, in case you are wrong." Master Windu's expression had become a disapproving frown, "We will discuss this further when I arrive."

As Master Windu ended the transmission, Anakin let out a furious snarl.

"It's alright Ani," Sharmila sighed, taking her grandson's hands. "He'll see how wrong he is, when he gets here."

"And if the Separatists follow him?" Anakin asked, shaking his head. "What then?" Rexcaeli was the one place that hadn't been affected by the war.

Shmilan shrugged, taking a deep breath, as he drew himself up to his full height. "Then we will deal with them, when the time comes."

"Until then, you should get some rest..." Sharmila smiled, ushering Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka from the sitting room. "By now, your rooms should be ready."


	5. Chapter 4

_**_THIS STORY IS COAUTHORED WITH MYSELF AND_**_ _ ** _MirskianQueen_**_

CHAPTER FOUR

Anakin's eyes were wide, as he stood in the middle of his 'room'. It was huge! With solid clear crystal windows, soft dark purple carpet, pale gold walls, massive hand carved wood framed bed, with black silk sheets and red pillows, large dark red couch and arm chairs in the middle of the room, with a big dark wood coffee table and matching dark wood cupboard in the corner; there was a large balcony outside, with a dark wood table and a small red and orange couch; the room also had a large silver floored adjoining refresher, with giant shower and bath, and gold plated sink...

And it was all his.

Sharmila and Shmilan laughed, as they watched Anakin's reaction.

"I thought you would like it," Shmilan said, smiling at his Grandson.

Like it? It was amazing! "I've never seen anything like it," Anakin said, still gaping in shock as his gaze wandered around the room.

Sharmila smiled, hugging him. "You'll get used to it, soon enough." She said, guiding Anakin to the couch.

As he sat down, Anakin found himself sitting between his Grandparents again. He couldn't help shaking his head, as he thought of his Mother. "I still can't believe, Mum never told me about this."

Shmilan and Sharmila's expressions were sad for a moment, before Sharmila smiled; leaning over to kiss Anakin's cheek. "Well, you're here now..." She said with a smile, "... That's all that matters."

Shmilan grinned at Anakin, "So, is there anyone special in your life, that we should know about?"

Anakin froze as he thought of Padme; his secret wife. He hadn't thought that he would ever be able to tell anyone about his marriage, but he knew his Grandparents wouldn't tell anyone; and they had a right to know.

Sharmila's eyes widened as she - and her Husband - saw Anakin's hesitation, "There is, isn't there?" Her Grandson was in love, she could see it in his eyes.

Anakin smiled, nodding. "Yes, there is someone..." He said, feeling embarrassed as he felt himself blushing under his Grandparents' gazes.

"Well, who is she?" Shmilan asked, smiling at Anakin.

"Padme," Anakin said simply; knowing they would remember her from his earlier story.

Sharmila's eyes widened as she stared at Anakin in shock, remembering what he had told them about Padme. "You fell in love with a queen?"

"She's a senator now," Anakin said, correcting his Grandmother. "We met again, ten years after we first met." He smiled as he remembered when he had seen her again, "The moment I saw her again, I was in love."

"Did she feel the same way?"

Anakin looked at Shmilan and nodded, "She did..." Anakin confirmed, "... But she didn't want to admit it at first, because she didn't want me to have to give up my life as a Jedi."

Sharmila frowned, "Then when did she admit how she felt?"

"When we thought we were about to die..." Anakin told her, quickly explaining the events of Geonosis, and how the War had began. "... Of course, after we acted on our feelings, neither one of us was willing to give it up."

Shmilan cocked his head, a knowing grin spreading across his face. "You're married, aren't you?"

Anakin grinned back, nodding. "We married in secret, on Naboo."

Sharmila hugged Anakin, her expression becoming sympathetic. "It Can't be easy, keeping it a secret."

"It's not," Anakin agreed, "But it's what we want..." He shook his head, smiling lovingly as he thought about padme. "... I can't imagine life without her."

"I can't wait to meet her," Sharmila said, smiling happily; from Anakin's reaction, she knew that Padme was the perfect woman for him.

"She'd love it here," Anakin smiled as he thought of Padme coming to Rexcaeli.

Shmilan and Sharmila both smiled as Anakin yawned, "We'll leave you to get some rest." Shmilan said, standing with her Husband.

Anakin stood, smiling as he hugged his Grandparents. "Good night."

"Good night, Ani..." Sharmila smiled tremulously, as she and Shmilan walked towards the door. "... We're so happy you're here."

As his Grandparents left, Anakin walked out of his room onto his balcony; he looked out to Rexcaeli's starry sky.

"Padme she has to know of this" Anakin said as he grabbed his comlink out but before he could call her she called him.

"Ani are you alright? what is going on?" Padme asked worried.

"What do you mean Padme?" Anakin asked curiously

"During one of the Chancellor's address he gave permission for the Master Windu and the 501st to head to a some place I never heard of called Rexcaeli in Wild Space. He says it is a Separatist trap to lure you?" Padme asked worried about her Husband

"There is nothing to worry about yet" Anakin said "The Chancellor has gotten some bad information everything is fine here trust me" Anakin asked.

"So you not on this planet?" Padme asked

"No I'm on Rexcaeli but-" Anakin started to say as he thought of a way to tell her. "Do you remember that feeling I had for Months?" Anakin asked Padme.

"Yeah. What of it?" Padme asked.

"Well that feeling lead me to here on Rexcaeli and the feeling was the feeling of Family." Anakin said "Padme, it led me to my family my home" Anakin said so happy.

"WHAT? Are you sure Ani?" Padme asked concerned and worried.

"I have meet my grandfather his name is Shmilan Skywalker and my grandmother's name is Sharmila Skywalker. My grandfather looks like me but older and taller then me and my grandmother looks a lot like mum." Anakin said happily and decided to surprise Padme about him being a royal.

"That is good to hear, I am happy for you." Padme said as she can see how happy Anakin is.

"It gets better I have 13 more family members to meet." Anakin said as he sat down on one of the chairs on the balcony.

"I would love to meet them as well" Padme said.

"Why don't you come here I would love for you to meet them." Anakin said at the thought of Padme meeting his family.

"I would love to, I just have to get some to cover me. I'll just say that I'll the senatorial envoy to your grandfather's leaders." Padme said not knowing Anakin's royal heritage

"Great. Has Master Windu left yet?" Anakin asked as a thought came to him

"No not yet he will be leaving in a hour." Padme said as he saw the idea Anakin was thinking of. "I'll go with Master Windu to get to where you are going?" Padme said as she signalled her handmaiden to follow her command.

"it will take you a while to get here." Anakin said.

"That's fine. I'll see you soon" Padme said as she cut off the transmission.

"I have a family, I have a wife and I have friends this is the best day ever." Anakin thought as he walked to his bed getting tired.

Before Anakin went to bed he decided to do some exploring of his room, he found a set of royal looking clothes and a old picture of his mother in the dark wood cupboard. Anakin was shocked at how young his mother looked in the picture, she looked like she was fifteen years old. Anakin grabbed the pictured and put it on the bedside stand and after using the Refresher, he looked at the picture one more time before he went to sleep.

x

Anakin woke, with the growing sense that he wasn't alone; a moment later, a hand gently shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes, surrounded by blonde hair. "I don't know you, do I?"

The blonde man shook his head, "I am Amice. King Shmilan appointed me to be your servant." He said, bowing respectfully.

Anakin frowned as he sat up, "My... Servant?"

Amice grinned, "Since you are his grandson, King Shmilan thought it was only proper that you have a servant." As he straightened, Amice cleared his throat. "Your clothes have been washed and dried..." He said gesturing to where they were neatly folded at the end of his bed. "... And there are drinks on the coffee table." Amice looked back at Anakin, "Do you require anything else?"

Anakin shook his head, "No."

"Then I will wait outside, breakfast will be served in an hour." Amice bowed and turned, walking out of the room.

Anakin's eyes were wide as he watched Amice leave... He had a servant. He couldn't believe it, he stood in his room, shaking his head in shock; unaware that at the same time, Obi-wan and Ahsoka were receiving the same treatment from the servants that had been appointed to them.

He dressed quickly, and walked to the coffee table; there were three glass jugs on a gleaming golden tray - one was light blue, another was deep red, and the third was bright yellow.

Anakin frowned, reaching for the yellow drink, and filled one of the glasses on the tray. He walked out onto the balcony, leaning against the silver railing; looking out at the city, that stretched out around him. Anakin took a sip from his glass, smiling at the faintly sweet flavour. He couldn't believe how peaceful everything was on Rexcaeli; from the people, to the planet itself.

He lost track of how long he stood out on the balcony, enjoying the quiet calm of the morning; slowly relaxing as he finished his drink.

The sound of someone knocking on the door, drew him out of his thought.

"Prince Anakin?" Amice's voice came a moment later, "It is nearly time for breakfast."

Anakin blinked walking back into his room, he set the empty glass back on the tray, and strode to the door. Amice was waiting for him; he smiled, bowing respectfully when he saw Anakin. "If you'll follow me, I will escort you to the private dining room."

x

Anakin followed Amice in silence; everyone he passed bowed low, their feelings mingling from joy and delight, to awe and respect - it was incredibly disconcerting.

"You'll get used to it."

Anakin's head lifted, at Amice's voice; to find his servant smiled kindly. Anakin shook his head, "i don't think I'm going to get used to this any time soon."

Amice grinned, chuckling as he guided Anakin through the palace. "I think, that you'll be surprised at how quickly you adapt to all of this."

"Yes, I imagine it would grow on you rather quickly."

Anakin spun around at the new voice, and saw a tall man who looked a lot like his Mother; he was dressed in a dark blue silk shirt, embroidered in silver and gold, and black pants - and was obviously one of the members of his 'new' family.

"Not that you would know," this came from the woman walking beside him; she was lightly tanned, with dark auburn hair and green eyes, and wore a shimmering green dress.

"I'd wait for my husband to introduce us, but with how he is in the morning, I'm afraid you would be waiting all day." She said, stepping towards Anakin with a smile. "I am your Aunt Brina, and this is your Uncle Alejo."

Anakin smiled at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And it is wonderful to meet you," Brina said, kissing Anakin on the cheek; before looking back at her Husband. "Isn't it, Dear?"

"Yes, it is..." Alejo advanced, pulling Anakin into a quick hug. "Although, your arrival did come as a bit of surprise, when my Father told us yesterday."

Anakin smiled, shaking his head as he thought of the discovery of his family the day before. "It was a shock for me as well," he still couldn't believe his mother had never told him about his family.

Amice cleared his throat, "My Lord, My Lady, I am sorry to interrupt, but his Majesty has asked me to show prince Anakin to the dining room for breakfast."

"Ah yes..." Alejo nodded, smiling at Anakin. "We mustn't keep Father waiting."

x

When Anakin entered the dining room with Aejo, Brina, Shmilan, Sharmila, Obi-wan and Ahsoka were sitting at the huge dining table; which had several large platters of food, that had already been served.

Amice smiled, ushering Anakin forward to an empty seat at the head of the table, beside his Grandfather.

"Good morning, Ani..." Sharmila stood, hugging Anakin warmly before he could sit down. "... I hope you slept well?"

"Better than I have in a while," Anakin said, returning his Grandmother's hug.

Shmilan smiled, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder as he sat down. "I see you've already met Alejo, and Brina." Anakin nodded, smiling at his Aunt and Uncle.

"Yes, we ran into Anakin on the way to breakfast," Alejo said, smiling at Anakin. "I don't suppose you had a chance to see much of the city, with everything that happened yesterday?"

"No, we didn't..." Anakin agreed, "... But I would certainly like to see more of the city." What he had seen so far, was beautiful.

"Well, perhaps I can give you a tour after breakfast?"

Anakin smiled at his Uncle, "That would be great."

When he reached for a thick piece of buttered toast, Anakin found his hand politely pulled away from the food, as Amice stepped up and placed a couple of slices of toast onto his plate, along with several pieces of the thinly sliced fried meat he had been eying.

"It is my job, to serve you." Amice told Anakin as he looked at him, "Just as it is their job, to serve your friends." He said, gesturing to the servants who stood behind Ahsoka and Obi-wan; who had both looked as surprised at Amice's explanation, as Anakin did.

Anakin frowned, "But I can do it myself_"

"Yes, but you don't have to..." Amice said with a smile.

Brina chuckled when he started to protest again. "Just let him do his job, Anakin..." She smiled kindly, "... You won't change his mind, Amice's Mother is my servant - he gets his dedication from her."

Anakin sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine."

Obi-wan chuckled, grinning at him. "You know, most people would be more than happy to have someone at their beck and call, Anakin."

Anakin grinned back, "So that's why I have to keep saving your life." He said, eyes dancing mischievously. "You're so used to people doing everything for you, that you can't look after yourself."

Sharmila smiled at the friendly banter, "How long have you two known each other?"

Anakin shrugged, biting into the toast. "Obi-wan's pretty much raised me, since I was nine years old."

"Which is why I already have grey hair," Obi-wan said with grin.

Anakin snorted, "That's your theory." He retorted, "personally, I think it's because of your strict, prim and proper attitude."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "An interesting theory, but I fail to see how it could give me grey hairs."

"That's easy, Master." Anakin said with a shrug, "too much responsibility leads to stress, and stress leads to grey hair."

"If that's true, than I agree with Obi-wan." Ahsoka said as she joined in, "Having you as a padawan, is the most stressful thing I can think of."

Anakin shook his head, as he took another bite of toast. "I wasn't that bad."

Alejo, Brina, Shmilan and Sharmila were all laughing quietly, as Obi-wan folded his arms.

"This coming from the boy who used to sneak out of the temple at night, and run rampant over the city?"

Anakin snorted, "I wasn't 'running rampant', I was exploring..." He said with an innocent shrug, "... And if you'll recall, I stopped after a few years."

"You did..." Obi-wan agreed, nodding slowly. "... And then you started your feud with Ferus Olin."

"It was a grudge, not a feud. And he started it." Anakin argued, "Besides, after he left, you didn't have anymore problems with me." He flashed a grin, eyes gleaming. "I was the model padawan."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Ahsoka quipped, grinning as she subconsciously reached towards a jug filled with a thick white drink_

Only to have her hand lightly slapped away from the jug, by her servant; Taryn

. Taryn shook her head, as Ahsoka looked shocked. "You heard what Amice said..." She poured a glass, and set it in front of Ahsoka. "... It's our job to serve you," Taryn smiled at Ahsoka. "Now, is there anything else that you want?"

"Some toast, with the eggs." Ahsoka said sheepishly, overwhelmed when Taryn instantly placed the food on her plate.

Obi-wan took a deep breath, hiding his own shock as he looked back at his servant; Bucsh. "I think I might try the porridge."

Anakin snorted, shaking his head as Bucsh served Obi-wan. "And as usual, Master Kenobi comes through without a problem."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, grinning. "That's because he always waited until everyone else has tried and failed, so he knows what not to do."

Anakin nodded, smiling at Ahsoka, while Alejo, Brina, Shmilan and Sharmila continued to laugh at their friendly banter. "A sound assessment, my padawan."

Obi-wan folded his arms, sitting back in his chair. "I did try to teach you that particular skill Anakin," he said with a sigh. "But no matter how hard I tried, you still insist on rushing into everything."

"Ah-ha!" Anakin grinned as he turned to his Grandparents, "And there it is, somehow, it's always my fault."

x

Anakin stared in wonder, at the city around him. Everything was bright and vibrant, the buildings were all made from the same golden stone as the palace - the roofs all gleaming silver, and there were numerous street markets everywhere.

It was amazing, breath takingly beautiful.

Alejo laughed as he looked at his Nephew, "If only you could see the look on your face."

Anakin shook his head, "This is incredible..." He couldn't believe how big the city was, and how peaceful everything was - how happy the people were.

"It is an impressive sight," Alejo agreed, putting an arm around Anakin's shoulders.

"Everything here is," Anakin said, smiling as he looked around; taking everything in.

Alejo took a deep breath, leading Anakin to a quiet garden. "I have a confession to make..." He said, as they sat down on a bench seat. "... I took you on this tour, so I could talk to you alone."

Anakin frowned, "What do you want to talk about?" What could he have to tell him, that he couldn't say in front of his Grandparents?

Alejo smiled, his arm still draped around his Nephew's shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that you don't have to do anything here..." He said quietly, "... You don't have to be the 'High Prince' of Rexcaeli, if you don't want to be."

"I haven't even had time to think about it," Anakin told Alejo, even though he knew he had been considering it since he had first found out about his family.

"I know." Alejo shrugged, smiling at Anakin. "I just wanted you to think about it," he said. "From what you've told us, you have an amazing life as a Jedi..." He shook his head, "... You shouldn't give it up, unless you're sure this is the life you want."

Anakin nodded, he understood where his Uncle was coming from; but if he stayed a Jedi, he would have to give up the family he had only just discovered. "While I'm a Jedi, I wouldn't be able to see any of you..." He told his Uncle, "... For Jedi, attachment is forbidden_"

Alejo laughed, grinning as he shook his head. "Do you really think that My Father... Your Grandfather, would let anyone keep you away from him?"

Anakin shook his head, "The jedi Council wouldn't allow it."

"I think a King, trumps the Jedi Council." Alejo said with a smile, "Do what you want, Anakin." His gaze was serious, as he looked into Anakin's eyes. "Don't let anyone push you into making a decision."

"Does that include you?" Anakin asked cheekily, eyes gleaming as he grinned at his Uncle.

Alejo burst out laughing as he stood, "This is the thanks I get, for giving you advice?"

Anakin shrugged innocently, "I thought I was following your advice." He said with a grin, "After all, you did say that I shouldn't let anyone push me around."

Alejo chuckled, pulling Anakin to his feet. "Come on, if we don't return to the palace soon, My dear father will send out a search party for us."

x

"Master Kenobi, you have to tell us how you and my grandson met." Shmilan said as he sat across from Obi-wan, on one of the couches.

"Ooo, I want to hear this story." Ahsoka said; she had always wondered how Anakin and Obi-wan had met.

"Well, I meet Anakin while on a mission, he was nine at the time." Obi-wan told the King.

"This sounds exciting." Shmilan said with an amused smile.

"It sounds dangerous." Sharmila said, not amused, but making her husband laugh.

"What was this mission?" , smiling at Obi-wan

"My Master and I were sent to the Planet of Naboo to negotiate with Viceroy Gunray, he was blockading the planet in protest for the Republic's high trade tax." Obi-wan said as he remembers the mission clearly.

"Well that sounds boring," Shmilan said.

"It was meant to be a simple talk, but the Viceroy tried to kill us with deadly gas." Obi-wan said, relaxing on the couch as he told his story. "We managed to escape the gas, and made our way to the Viceroy to find why he tried to kill us."

"What happened after that?" Shmilan asked, leaning forward.

"After that we made our way to the Planet as it was being Invaded, we came across Jar Jar - a rather annoying local, who helped us get to the Naboo's capital and saved the Queen Amidala." Obi-wan said

"Amidala? You don't mean Padme Amidala do you?" Shamila asked, thinking of Anakin's wife.

"Yes I do," Obi-wan said, smiling at the Queen.

"Anakin has spoken a lot about her." Shmilan said with a secret, knowing smile.

"Well they are best friends, She meet Anakin before me." Obi-wan said amused as he remember Padme being the Queen

"Please continue this wonderful story," Shmilan said; feeling sorry that he couldn't correct Obi-wan's 'best friends' comment about Anakin and Padme.

"Well, we didn't know she was the Queen until the battle to free Naboo. After we saved the Queen we manage to get her off Naboo and head to Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic." Obi-wan shrugged, shaking his head. "However as we escaped Naboo our Hyperdrive was damaged, and we had to find a safe place to do repairs."

"How thrilling so much excitement." Shmilan said, thoroughly enjoying the story.

"I can see where Anakin get his thirst of Adventure from." Ahsoka said with a laugh.

"Every Skywalker has that trait, and it is a fatal problem." Shmilan said, laughing as he remember the trouble he use to get into when he was younger.

"Fatal?" Ahsoka said with worry.

"It is a fatal problem because, they always get into some sort of trouble." Shamila explained as she started to laugh herself.

"So you are the reason why I had some much trouble with Anakin?" Obi-wan said with mock anger, making everyone laugh again.

After a few minutes of the them laughing Obi-wan continued his story.

"We landed in Tatooine and found out we needed new parts to fix the Hyperdrive. So My Master Qui-gon with headed into the nearest town, with Jar jar, to find the parts we needed. Padme however ordered herself to go with them. In their search to find the part they came across an junk shop call Watto's Junk yard where My master met Anakin." Obi-wan said.

"Anakin told us how he was rescued by you and your Master. Which we both grateful for." Shamila said.

"Well that saved us a hour of the story." Obi-wan said with a grin, "During the battle of Naboo, My master and I fought a Sith named Darth Maul, while Anakin - at the age of nine - fought in a space battle to destroy the control ship that controls all the droid army fighting the Gungans. when the battle was taking a turn for the worst Anakin saved the day by destroying the control ship, however My Master die during our fight and as he was dying I made a promise to train Anakin to be Jedi. The rest is history." Obi-wan said as he finished his story.

"Thank you for a wonderful story" Shmilan said happy to hear more about his Grandson.

Sharmila smiled, hugging Obi-wan. "And thank you, for taking care of our Grandson."

x

"What is thy bidding my Master" Dooku answers as he bows to his master.

"There has been a disturbance to my plans" Sidious said with distaste.

"What has disturbed you so my master?" Dooku asked curiously as his master rarely get worried.

"During your time with the Jedi have you ever heard of a planet called Rexcaeli?" Sidious asked.

"I never came across the name in the Jedi Archive but I heard of the name by a pirate when I was a padawan with Master Yoda." Dooku said as he remember the incident

"Really? Tell me what you heard" Sidious asked as he tries to hide his surprise.

"From what I can remember was My master and I were waiting for them to enter some trap, and they were boasting about how they got paid twice for some of Noble woman, from Rexcaeli." Dooku said to his master.

"Well it seems that woman was Anakin Skywalker's Mother!" Sidious angry at how close they were to the chosen one.

"What!?" Dooku said surprised at the news.

"Yes. he has a whole family there as well and what is more trouble is Skywalker is the heir to the throne of Rexcaeli." Sidious said to Dooku who is too shocked to say anything "But there is a way to use this, to my advantage." Sidious said as he thought of a plan "At the request of the Jedi Council I have sent the 501st to Rexcaeli to watch Master Windu and Anakin back, and Skywalker is worried about his people for he knows where clones are."

"My forces follow" said Dooku as he finishes what his master was saying.

"I want you send a fleet to this world and wipe them his people, it will help greatly with my plans." Sidious said to his Apprentice .

"I will send General Grievous, this can be a way for him to be useful again." Dooku said.

"Very well do what you like with this mission, I just want them gone." Sidious said as he ended the transmission.


	6. Chapter 5

_**_THIS STORY IS COAUTHORED WITH MYSELF AND_**_ _ ** _MirskianQueen_**_

CHAPTER FIVE

The Journey from Coruscant to Rexcaeli took almost three days; Master Windu kept to himself, Meditating in the force - hoping it can help to find the truth. While Padme was doing senatorial work, and talking to Captain Rex making sure he knew to be careful around Anakin's people.

As the Resolute came closer to Rexcaeli both Padme and Master Windu on the bridge waiting for the ship to exit Hyperspace.

"We are thirty minutes away from Rexcaeli, and Skywalker's so called, Family." Master Windu said, as he walked behind Padme.

"That good to hear Master Windu. I'm happy to meet Anakin's new family." Padme said happy and excited.

"Remember Senator, we don't know if these people are Anakin's family." Master Windu said cooly.

"I know, but you have to give them the benefit of the doubt." Padme said a little surprise at how coldly Master Windu was acting.

"These days, I would rather stay on the side of caution." Master Windu said.

"What are you going to do when we get there?" Padme asked worried.

"When we get there, I will take a squad of clones, with a LAAT and head to down on the planet. I suggest you stay here until it is all clear." Master Windu said as he look out into the Hyperspace lanes.

"You not going to invade the planet, are you?" Padme asked shocked, and worried about Anakin.

"Not if I don't have to" Master Windu says.

"General? Senator?" Admiral Yularen said trying to get their attention.

"Yes Admiral" Padme asked

"We are about five minutes away from this Rexcaeli" Admiral Yularen said to Padme.

"Thank you Admiral" Master Windu said before going back to his duties.

x

The Resolute exited hyperspace over planet, Padme looked down in amazement; shocked at how beautiful Rexcaeli looked. Master Windu however looked down seeing the beauty, but waiting for the trap to be sprung.

Master Windu and Padme get into a LAAT and heads down to the planet with you 2 more LAAT's also carrying clones flaking them. With the help of the force Master Windu was able to guide the craft to Anakin's location, as they got close to Anakin they could see him standing in front of ten black armoured Guards. Master Windu and Padme's LAAT landed a few feet in front of Anakin, and as soon as the doors opened, thirty clones came rushing out; surrounding Anakin and the guards behind him, making them bring out their staffs ready for a fight.

"Stand down Rex now." Anakin said angry at him.

"Sorry General, but I can't do that." Rex said as the other two LAATs landed, unleashing thirty more clones onto the landing platform.

"Rex these people are my people, they mean you know harm." Anakin said trying to diffuse the tension.

"We don't know that just yet Skywalker." Master Windu said as he walked passed several clone.

"Master Windu," Anakin said as he bowed his head at Windu. "These people are good, honest people, they mean no harm." Anakin said trying to control his anger.

"I doubt that, these people could be part of a Separatist plot to trick you." Master Windu said as he walked closer to Anakin.

"If they were a Separatist trick wouldn't they want to stop Obi-wan and me into contacting you?" Anakin asked letting his anger show.

"Maybe they want to lure more Jedi into this trap, but it doesn't matter now. we will 'talk' to this King, and find out the truth." Master Windu said as he walked towards the golden Palace.

"Before you visit the High King we demand you to hand your weapons over now." Said one of Anakin bodyguards.

"That isn't going to happen." Master Windu said waiting for a reaction. The Reaction he got wasn't from the guards but from Anakin.

"Master Windu you are not going to see him until you hand over your lightsabers." Anakin said, as he pointed his ignited Lightsaber at Master Windu's throat.

"I see they're already getting to you." Master Windu said as he Ignited his own lightsaber as well. ready to fight.

"STOP!" Padme yelled out as she ran toward the Jedi. "As the representative for the Chancellor, I order you and the Clones to stand down now." Padme said out aloud making all the clones stand down.

"Oh my, what a strong woman." One of Anakin's body guards said.

When Anakin heard that he couldn't stop himself smiling and thinking. 'Yeah and she's all mine.'

"I knew you were here to represent the Senate, but I didn't you also represent the Chancellor." Master Windu said as he looked at Padme in shock.

"The Chancellor has put me on charge of this 'investigation'," Padme said, taking a deep breath. 'Now stand down, and hand over your lightsaber to Anakin, Master Windu." Padme ordered.

"There is still hope for you to be a Jedi." Master Windu said as he handed his lightsaber over to Anakin.

"And become like you cold and heartless." Anakin said as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Yes Skywalker you can still be a great Jedi like me." Master Windu

"We shall see," Anakin said to himself as he walked toward the Palace with Master Windu and and six clones behind him.

Master Windu shook his head, "Why are you so sure these people are who they claim to be?"

Scowling at him, Anakin shrugged, "Why are you so sure they're not?" He asked, his voice a low growl.

"Because this entire situation, is too ridiculous to be true."

Anakin stopped, turning to face Master Windu as he glared at the Jedi master, "And what is it you find so unbelievable?" He asked, angrily. "That I could have family somewhere in the galaxy?..." Anakin stepped toward him, "... Or that a former slave could possibly come from an important family?"

"So are when are we going to meet your Family?" Padme asked Anakin, stepping between the two Jedi, before Master Windu could answer.

Anakin took a deep breath, instantly calming as he smiled at Padme. "As soon as we meet the High King and High Queen." Anakin said trying to give hints, without giving his grandparents' identities away.

"So we meet the rulers, and then your family." Padme said a little disappointed.

"So to speak." Anakin said as he walked them into the Palace

x

Padme, Master Windu and the clonex gasped in shock as they saw the palace up close; twenty meter clear crystal wall, the golden gate and the the massive courtyard of polished white stone, with a glistening black stone fountain in the centre it was breathtaking for Padme.

The more they walked into the palace the more Padme gasped in shocked beauty and Anakin just laughed to himself at her reaction. Anakin and his bodyguards escorted them to Public audience chamber.

"Padme, Master Windu, allow me to introduce High King Shmilan and High Queen Shamila... My grandparents." Anakin said as royal guards opened the Audience Chamber doors, showing the golden walls the Dark blue rug that stretched all the way from the door to the foot of the thrones.

"By the force, you were telling the truth for a change." Master Windu said shocked as the looked at the High Kings face and seeing an older version of Anakin.

Anakin glared at Master Windu, but didn't have a chance to reply.

"Ani!" Padme said as she hit Anakin, "You didn't tell you grandparents are the rulers of Rexcaeli." Padme said with mock anger.

"It's payback," Anakin said, laughing.

"Payback? for what?" Padme asked, frowning in confusion.

"For not telling me you were a queen, when we first met." Anakin said, as he smiled at Padme.

"Fair enough," Padme said as she laughed.

Anakin brought Padme and Master Windu close to the High King and Queen, and they both bowed in respect.

"Your Highness it is wonderful to meet you." Padme said after she got up from bowing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, your Highness" Master Windu said

"You are Master Windu, aren't you." High King Shmilan asked.

"Yes I'm Jedi Master Mace Windu and General of the Galactic Republic" Master Windu said feeling embarrassed and guilty.

"Why did arrive here with a Warship?" The High King asked forcefully, as he looked down at Master Windu.

"I am sorry about that, I had to be sure that you really were related to Skywalker..." Master Windu explained, "... And just by looking at you I can clearly see that you are related. Please forgive me whole heartedly." Master Windu said feeling guilty for his actions.

"You came here with a warship, and from what my grandson has told me, wherever your clones go, this horrible follows in it's wake." Shamila said disgusted.

"I hope this doesn't happen again," Master Windu said nervously. "I am sorry for bringing the Clones here, however we are in a state of war and we alway have to watch our backs." Master Windu said trying to stand by his actions.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, I would like to introduce you to my closest friend, Padme Amidala of Naboo."

"It is so good to meet you, my dear." Shamila said as she stood, walking forward to hug Padme. "Welcome to the family." She whispered into Padme's ear shocking Padme.

"Thank you," Padme said to the High Queen, after they finished their hug.

"Amice, can you show Master Windu to his chambers?" Shmilan ordered.

"Yes sire," Amice said as he bowed his head. "If you can come with me, Master Jedi" Amice said again

"Padme, I need to talk you." Anakin said, taking her hand.

"Of course, we can talk now if you want." Padme said happy to have an opportunity talk to Anakin.

"Not here, I need to talk to in private." Anakin said as he kissed Padme. "Grandmother, Grandfather can you please excuse us." Anakin said as he bow to his grandparents

"Of course, take as much time needed." Shmilan said, with a delighted smile.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Anakin said as Anakin walked Padme to his room.

Padme smiled at Anakin, as they walked along the corridor, toward his room. "It was wonderful to meet your family, Anakin." Just from that one meeting, she could see that his grandparents were kind and generous.

Anakin nodded in agreement, "It was great to find out where my Mother came from..." He grinned, shaking his head. "... Although, it is still hard to believe that she was a Princess."

"You seem to be settling in, well enough." Padme said with a smile, he had changed in the short time he had been on Rexcaeli - since he had discovered the truth.

Anakin grinned, "Surprisingly, it doesn't take long to get used to it." He said, stopping in front of the door to his room. "... Although, i am still a little shocked with this..." He said, pushing open the door.

When she walked inside, Anakin's room, Padme was awestruck as she gaped in shock; it was stunning, elegant and regal - while also being relaxing and homely.

Anakin laughed as he watched Padme staring around her in wide eyed shock; now he knew how he must have looked to his grandparents. He followed Padme, as she raced out onto the Balcony, and joined her at the railing as she stared out over the city, enjoying the view.

x

Anakin sat on the couch, an arm around Padme, as she snuggled close to him. He closed his eyes, smiling as he made his decision, a decision he realised had been made, from the moment he discovered his family.

"Padme I think it's time." Anakin said as he poured himself and Padme the yellow drink he had before.

"Time for what?" Padme curios as she took the drink for Anakin.

"I think it's time to tell the galaxy about our marriage," Anakin said as he took a sip of his new favourite drink.

"What?" Padme said shocked. "But you love being a Jedi, you said you always want to be a Jedi!" Padme said as she stared at Anakin in shock.

"I did, but I have been thinking." Anakin said; feeling conflicted despite having made his choice.

"Why? Is because for this world?" Padme asked worried.

"Yes, mostly because of them. But also because of the way Master Windu treated the people here," Anakin said softly. "I have been here for three days, and in those three days I had the best sleep I had in a long time." Anakin said feeling happy and confused.

"Why did you join the Jedi in the first place?" Padme asked as she took a sip of her drink; deciding that she loved the drink, as the subtle sweetness filled her mouth.

"I joined the Jedi because I thought they would be my only family, and I wanted adventure, and to protect people..." He sighed and shook his head, "... But all I got was cold reactions from the Masters and the other Padawans. The only person who only showed me kindness was Obi-wan." Anakin said as he slowly finished off his drink. "I just want to be with my family, and you are a part of that family." Anakin said as he kissed Padme.

"You're sure about this?" Padme asked making sure Anakin understand what he is doing.

"I am more than sure..." Anakin took a deep breath, "... I want to finally be with you and I want our family to get bigger." Anakin said as he embraced Padme.

"Oh Ani," Padme said as they kissed each other, hastily making their way to the bed.

x

As he was led into the dining room, Master Windu frowned; Obi-wan and Ahsoka were already there, along with an middle aged couple, he assumed were related to Anakin - but the King, Queen, Anakin and senator Amidala, were all absent.

"King Shmilan and Queen Sharmila wanted to have a private dinner with Anakin," Obi-wan said, seeing his confusion.

"And Senator Amidala?" Master Windu asked, sitting down beside Obi-wan.

Obi-wan shrugged, "As she is a close friend of Anakin's, Padme was invited to join them." He said, clearing his throat as he looked at the couple sitting on the other side of the table. "Master Windu, this is Anakin's Uncle, Prince Alejo, and his Aunt Princess Brina."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Master Windu said respectfully.

Alejo's folded his arms, and his eyes narrowed as he stared sternly at the Jedi. "I wish I could say the same," he said after a moment. "However, since your actions may have brought war to our world, I would have to disagree."

"Alejo, you are being unkind..." Brina said, shaking her head, "... Master Windu is a guest in our home..." Though she came to his defense, her tone showed her displeasure with Master Windu. "... He may have acted... Rashly ... But I am sure he meant well."

Alejo's eyebrows lifted, his gaze locked on Master Windu as he raised his glass; sipping from the dark blue liquid. "I'll be sure to try and remember that, when we're being attacked." He stood gracefully, holding out a hand for Brina. "Come my dear, I think it best that we dine alone tonight."

x

Anakin and Padme gaped in shock, as they were ushered into Sharmila and Shmilan's private living quarters. Anakin's eyes were wide, it shouldn't have surprised him by now - but it did; his grandparents had an entire apartment, built into the palace!

Shmilan chuckled, walking forward to pull Anakin into an affectionate hug. "I would have warned you, but I wanted to see the look on your face." He said with a grin.

Anakin shook his head, grinning back at his Grandfather. "A little warning would have been nice."

"It is so good to meet you dear," High Queen Sharmila said as she strode forward, and hugged Padme again.

"Thank you, it is good to be here." Padme said, enjoying the Queen's embrace, as she returned the hug.

Shmilan and Sharmila smiled as they guided Anakin and Padme to the dining table.

"It is us who should thank you, for being there for Anakin when we couldn't." Shmilan said as he sat down at the head of table with High Queen Sharmila at the other end of the table.

"It was Anakin who charmed me over." Padme said as she sat down next to Anakin.

"No, Padme. You charmed me." Anakin said as he kissed Padme.

"Ani!" Padme said, a little embarrassed and uncomfortable kissing in public.

"Padme, we don't have to hide, not here." Anakin said as he went in for another kiss.

"I always wanted this Ani," Padme said in between kissing.

"Same here Padme, Same here." Anakin said enjoying the kiss.

"We are here to eat the food, not each other." Shmilan said enjoying seeing Anakin happy.

"Of course, sorry." Anakin said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be, it's good to see young passion again." Shmilan said as the servants plated his food.

"Padme dear tell us about your world of Naboo," Sharmila asked as she eat some of her food.

"Oh Naboo is covered in green fields and forests, deep blue water and the whitest snow peaks." Padme said feeling happy as she described Naboo.

"Sounds similar to Rexcaeli." High King Shmilan said listing.

"Your world does look similar to Naboo but it look more elegant and mythical." Padme said trying to described Anakin world.

x

Obi-wan, Ahsoka and master Windu sat in silence; no one sure what to say, to break the silence. After several long minutes, master Windu finally broke the silence. "Have explored the world yet?" He asked casually, as he, Obi-wan and Ashoka began to eat.

"Yes, I'm glad we had the chance to see this beautiful, peaceful world before the war gets here." Ahsoka snapped, angrily as she ate.

"Ok," Master Windu said feeling awkward. "How is Anakin's new Family?" Master Windu asked hoping to change the tone.

"We have only meet the High King, High Queen and Alejo and his wife." Obi-wan replied, trying not to get angry. "They are a good people, I haven't come across anyone who is evil."

"That's good to hear." Master Windu said, sighing as he felt Ashoka and Obi-wan's anger and disappointment. "You do realise that I had to bring the Clones here."

"We know you were sceptic over Anakin's feeling, but you didn't have to bring the clones here." Obi-wan said, unable to keep the disapproval from his voice.

"I had to bring them, There was no way that I was going to walk into a possible trap without backup." Master Windu said defending his actions.

"You should have come alone," Obi-wan disagreed, "Or if you truly felt you needed backup, you could have brought a few Jedi Masters with you..." He shook his head, "With the clones here, it is only a matter of time until the Separatists follow." Obi-wan said barely controlling his anger.

"If you had come alone, the Separatists wouldn't know about this world..." Ahsoka said getting angry, "... But bringing the clones, creates too much attention for them not to notice."

Master Windu sighed, "I am aware that I was wrong in this instance." He admitted, "However, at the time, I was only thinking of your safety. If it had been a trap, then I would have needed the clones to rescue you."

x

The Private royal dinner was coming closer to the end. Anakin walked out on to the nearby balcony, nervously thinking about what he was going to say to his grandparents.

"Are you alright, Ani?" High King Shmilan asked as he walked up behind him.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just been thinking." Anakin asked looking out into the world.

"What have you been thinking about?" Asked High King Shmilan as he drank from his glass.

"About all of this," Anakin said gesturing his hand to the world. "And about me and you."

"Don't think about me first, think about yourself first." High King Shmilan said as he can guess what he is thinking. "From what I hear, you rarely think of yourself." High King Shmilan said again having some of his drink.

"Yeah, I always think of saving people." Anakin said taking a drink from his own glass.

"Well whatever you decide make sure you are happy with the choice." High King Shmilan said as he patted Anakin's back before walking back inside.

After several minutes Anakin walks about in and sits back at the table.

"Are you ok?" Padme asked worried as she grabbed Anakin hand.

"I'm fine, I'm better the fine actually. I feel free." Anakin said as he felt calm and relieved."Grandfather, Grandmother." Anakin said getting their attention. "I have finally decided what to I am going do, now that I know all of this." Anakin said as he gestured his hand to the room, feeling nervous as he looked back at his Grandparents.

Shmilan and Sharmila glanced at each other, and Shmilan smiled at Anakin. "I meant what I said, about making sure you're happy with your choice."

"I am happy with it," Anakin said, reassuring his Grandfather; then he took a deep breath. "I have decided that i am going to leave the Jedi Order." Anakin said, shocking both his grandparents.

Sharmila swallowed, her eyes slightly wide as she stared at Anakin. "Are you sure?"

Anakin smiled, nodding as he took Padme's hand. "I'm sure..." He told his Grandparents, "I love, Padme, and I don't want to hide our love any more." He said calmly, "And this should have been my home..." It should have been both his and his Mother's home, "This is where I have always belonged."

Shmilan and Sharmila smiled, standing together as they walked around the table. "Welcome home," they said together, hugging both Anakin and Padme in one tight embrace.

x

It was early morning when the Rexcaelian scanners picked up a fleet of ten Separatist ships heading to Rexcaeli, the guards leaped into action, and instantly alarms began to sound.


	7. Chapter 6

_**_THIS STORY IS COAUTHORED WITH MYSELF AND_**_ _ ** _MirskianQueen_**_

 _ ****_ _ ****_CHAPTER SIX

"What is going on?" Anakin asked as he strode into the Royal Command Centre.

"My prince we have picked up a fleet of hostile ships heading here." Said Jamus Commander of the Rexcali's defence force.

"No! The war is coming here. I knew this was going to happen." Anakin said anger and worried.

"Everything is going to be alright sire." Commander Jamus said to Anakin. "Activate the Planetary shield," Commander Jamus ordered to his soldiers.

"The Shield needs a hour to charge sir." Said one of the Soldiers.

"How long until the Separatist ships get here?" Padme asked, as she entered the Command Centre.

"Less then a hour." one of the other Soldiers said.

"What does your shield do?" Padme asked.

"Our shields only allow living matter to get through, anything technology gets fried. The Shield also absorbs the weapons fire and." Commander Jamus started to say when he was given a order.

"Commander Jamus send my grandson to the stable now." High King Shmilan ordered the Commander, his hologram flickered from the comlink.

"Yes Sire," Commander Jamus said as he saluted, turning to Anakin, as Shmilan's hologram disappeared. "Prince Anakin, your grandfather the High King, wants to see you and the stables."

"I don't I have been there yet." Anakin said uncertainly, not knowing where he was meant to go.

"One of my soldiers will escort you to the Stables," Commander Jamus said as he pointed out a soldier and ordered to to show Anakin the way.

x

Shmilan was waiting for Anakin, when he arrived with Commander Jamus' soldier; Captain Devolo, who was a serious, young man, of few words.

Shmilan smiled at Anakin, beckoning him closer. "Anakin, come and see the true might, of Rexcaeli's military force."

When he stepped forward, a blast of fire flashed out from the nearest stable, barely a foot from his face!

Anakin jerked back, his eyes wide as a giant, white scaled, head thrust out from the top of the stable door.

Shmilan laughed, grinning as he draped an arm around Anakin's shoulders. "Our greatest military guard, rides dragons into battle.' He said, reaching out to stroke the white dragon's head. "This is Nadezda, she is my dragon."

Anakin blinked in shock, shaking his head; of all the things he'd expected when he had been told to meet his grandfather at the stables, this hadn't been one of them.

"She's amazing..." Anakin's voice showed his shock, as he held out a hand to his Grandfather's dragon_

Two rows of six inch teeth snapped closed, and Anakin nearly lost his balance, as Shmilan yanked him back.

"I should have warned you..." Shmilan said, as Anakin staggered. "... Dragons tend to be one person creatures, once they have 'bonded' with their rider, they won't allow anyone near them."

Anakin rolled his eyes, shrugging as he grinned at his Grandfather. "You do seem to like springing surprises on me, don't you?"

Shmilan laughed, "You will like this surprise..." He said, grinning widely, as he led Anakin to a second row of stables. "None of the dragons here, have riders yet..." He looked at Anakin, smiling proudly. "... You can take your pick of them."

Anakin gaped at his Grandfather, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You're, giving me a dragon?"

"Yes," Shmilan nodded, "It would usually be something you received on your twentieth birthday..." He told Anakin, "... However, in light of our predicament, I thought it best to present your gift now, so that we can fight together."

There were eight stables in front of him, Anakin took a step forward, then paused, glancing back at his Grandfather. "They're not going to try to take my hand off, are they?"

"No..." Chuckling, Shmilan shook his head. "... Before they bond with their rider, most dragons are friendly with everyone." He said, still stroking Nadezda's head.

Anakin nodded, stepping up to the first stable; the silvery gold dragon at the back of the stable, instantly darted forward, uttering an excited, high pitched squealing sound.

Anakin laughed as the dragon thrust it's head under his hand, 'forcing' him to pat it. "You're an excited one, aren't you?"

"Perhaps a little too excited..." Shmilan's voice was rich with amusement, as he offered a piece of advice to his Grandson, "... If you're intending to fly a dragon into battle, they need to be a little more subdued, than that overly friendly girl."

Anakin chuckled, giving the silvery dragon a final pat, before moving to the next stable_

The stable door shuddered under the impact of the dark grey dragon, that surged towards him; making low happy rumbling purring sounds.

Anakin grinned, patting him, as five other dragon heads appeared over their stable doors, all turning to look at him; a pale green dragon, a large, thickset brown dragon, a blue-green dragon, with silvery streaks along it's face, a orangy gold dragon and a black dragon with bronze tips on all it's scales. The dragon in the stable at the end of the line, wasn't visible.

Anakin frowned, walking towards the 'invisible' dragon; casually patting the other dragons as he passed them by.

As he reached the last stable, Anakin peered inside.

The dragon was large - by far the biggest of the group - he was a deep, metallic rust red, with a dark sandy gold underbelly; his eyes - which were a deep golden brown - stared at Anakin calmly, showing neither excitement or malice, he stood at the back of his stable, seemingly waiting for Anakin to come to him.

Anakin cocked his head, "don't you want to come say hello?"

The dragon snorted - sounding almost like a sigh - before he slowly ambled forward, stopping in the middle of the stable; his gaze locked on Anakin as he snorted again.

Anakin laughed, shaking his head, as he pressed the button to open the door, stepping inside as the door slid open. He walked forward, holding out a hand towards the dragon.

The large dragon stared at him, unmoving for a moment - as though considering whether he was worth the effort - before slowly, stepping towards his outstretched hand.

Anakin grinned, stroking the massive, scaly head; eliciting a deep, contented rumble from the dragon. He knew that this was his dragon, the others had been impressive; but this one was more than impressive, he was regal.

Shmilan grinned as Anakin walked out of the stable, with the dragon following casually behind him. "I thought you might chose that one," he said with a smile. "But, I wanted the choice to be yours."

Anakin smiled at his grandfather; who had brought his dragon out while Anakin had chosen his, and now sat on the gigantic white dragon's back.

"I thought you might like to go for a quick flight before the battle," Shmilan said with a grin.

Anakin smiled, nodding as Amice came forward, carrying a large saddle. "If you're going to fly, then you'll need this." He said; helping Anakin put the saddle onto his dragon's back, and then quickly showing him how to lock the strap in place around the red dragon's belly.

They both leaped back, as the dragon reared back, letting out a shocked, ear piercing below. He thrashed for a second - unused to the saddle - but calmed quickly. When Anakin stepped towards him, he let out a welcoming rumble.

Amice grinned, moving back, away from Anakin. "What are you waiting for?"

Anakin laughed, smiling as he stepped back a couple of steps...

And leaped nimbly onto the dragon's back.

His eyes widened, as the dragon reared back on his hind legs in surprise. Reaching out, Anakin ran his hand gently over the smooth, scaly neck. "Easy..." He smiled sheepishly; he hadn't meant to startle the dragon. "It's just me." He said, using the Force to calm the dragon.

After several long seconds, the dragon slowly relaxed; turning his head to look at Anakin.

Shmilan chuckled, urging Nadezda to Anakin's side. "Follow me." He said, grinning as he lightly slapped Nadezda's side; bracing himself, as she leaped into the air.

Anakin answered his grin with one of his own, mimicking his Grandfather's action, as he slapped his dragon's shoulder_

He felt the massive dragon tense; and a moment later, his eyes widened, when the dark red beast leaped upwards, wings spread wide, as he took to the sky.

It was incredible; more exhilarating than he could have ever imagined. The dragon was unbelievably fast, and he could feel the muscles rippling with each beat of it's wings. Anakin's grin became a delighted smile, as he leaned sideways - guiding his dragon into a tight barrel roll, before leaning back into a cartwheeling dive.

He could see his Grandfather hovering nearby, his face glowing with pride as he watched him. Anakin smiled, pulling his dragon out of the dive, and gently guiding him towards his Grandfather.

Shmilan smiled as Anakin reached him, "You fly, like you were born to it." If he hadn't known it was Anakin's first flight, he would have thought his Grandson had been flying for years.

Anakin ducked his head, smiling at his Grandfather's praise. "Thank you, Grandfather."

"Now..." Shmilan grinned again, his eyes gleaming with mischievous joy. "... Let's see what you can do!"

Anakin gaped in surprise, as Nadezda flashed passed him; his Grandfather's laughter floating back to him in the wind. "Come on..." Anakin grinned, leaning forward on his dragon. "... We can't let them get away!"

His dragon responded instantly, speeding towards Shmilan and Nadezda; Anakin's laughter joining his Grandfather's, as he followed them into a dive.

x

Shmilan watched as Anakin rode on his new dragon; soaring high in the air, swooping and diving elegantly; he had left Anakin to fly on his own, wanting to watch his grandson fly from the ground - it was an impressive sight, both Anakin and his dragon were responding to each other almost instantaneously.

"Father!" Alejo strode up to him, to and told him how close the ships were. "The enemy ships are almost upon us."

Shmilan sighed, signalled Anakin to come down from the sky.

Anakin instantly dropped into a steep dive, making both Shmilan and Alejo's eyes widen in concern as he plummeted closer, and closer to the ground; at the last possible second, Anakin pulled out of the dive.

"We need to start planning our defence." Shmilan said, as Anakin landed in front of them.

"Right of course, I'll call Obi-wan." Anakin said as he leaped off his dragon.

"No Anakin." High King forcefully shocking him, "No outsiders are allowed at the War Council, and since it was Master Windu who brought the Separatists here, I don't think the presence of any Jedi would be welcome." High King Shmilan said, his expression sympathetic as Anakin grimaced.

Alejo scowled, looking at Anakin. "I'm starting to hate these Jedi, I'm glad your not_"

"ALEJO not now!" Shmilan said, interrupting his son knowing what he was going to say.

"Sorry Father, I'm just angry." Alejo said letting out his anger, as he shook his head.

"I know, my son. I know." Shmilan said, as he patted his son's back. "Coming on, let's go." High King Shmilan said as he walked to the War room with Anakin and Alejo following behind.

x

As Anakin, Alejo and Shmilan entered the War room, everyone in the room bowed to the royals.

Alejo immediately brought up a holo-display of the planet.

"By our rough guess we have twenty minutes until the Shield activates." Shmilan said, he brought up a image of the shield generator.

"How good are your Shields?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Our shields are the best in the galaxy, they use the energy from weapons that hit the shield to strengthen it." Alejo said proud of his people work.

"Can things go through it?" Anakin asked Impressed for the shield.

"No nothing can get through." Alejo said happy to educate his nephew.

"How big can it get?" Anakin asked.

"As big as you like. The size varies from so small that protect a person or as large as a planet." Alejo said.

"What about a whole system?" Anakin asked think of a Idea.

"We don't have the ability to shield a whole Star system." Alejo said a little shock of the questions.

"I wonder" Anakin thought to himself. "What would it take to have a Shield that cover the whole Star System?" Anakin asked curiously

"Ah well" Alejo said as he think of the way to answer the question. "Well you need something like a moon sized space station to house the generator and to power it. Why do you ask?" Alejo asked curious of his nephew.

"Just thinking." Anakin said as he told himself to come back to the Idea later after the battle.

"What can you tell us about the enemy?" High King Shmilan asked his grandson.

"The enemy mainly uses droids as they army, they are easy to destroy." Anakin said to his grandfather.

"That doesn't sound too bad. High King Shmilan said.

"There is a but coming though, isn't there?" Alejo said as he can tell

"Yes there is a but. They are easy to destroy, but there will be a lot of them. The Separatist use greater number tactics mostly." Anakin said. "Can the Dragons withstand blaster fire?" Anakin asked.

"Yes they can withstand both blaster fire and lightsabers and they teeth can eat through metal as if it were paper." High King Shmilan said

"Great to hear. I have a idea on how to attack the enemy" Anakin said a little afraid to overstep his grandfather.

"Great please share it with us." High King Shmilan said interested with his Idea.

"I was thinking that the Sky Guard attack from above by taking out the transports while you, Uncle and I lead the ground force encase the Sky Guard missed some." Anakin said as he show his plan with the holo projection.

"Like the Idea but you and I will lead the Sky Guard" High King Shmilan said as he walked around the table to Anakin. "What do you think Alejo?" High King Shmilan Asked.

"It is a sounded plan but what about Master Windu's clones?" Alejo asked worried about his people.

"They would guard the rear and the Palace, if that is alright." Anakin said.

"Alright it is settled then. You better go to your friends and tell them what to do" High King Shmilan said as he walked out for the War room.

"Will do Grandfather" Anakin said as he goes looking for his friends.

xx

The separatist fleet jumped out of Hyperspace over the planet of Rexcaeli, Grievous's lead ship the shadow caster a Separatist dreadnought that was being flanked by 8 Munificent class frigates and 1 Lucrehulk Battleship that was looming ever closer to the lonely Republic warship the Resolute. On the bridge of his flagship the sinister General Grievous orders his battle droids to land on the surface while his fighters and bombers deal with the Resolute.

"I'm heading to the surface to deal some damage to the poor people below. You are in charge ST-51223 and order all forces to target the civil structures and the main palace." General Grievous ordered as he left the bridge and headed to his personal fighter to land on the surface.

With the Lucrehulk being over head the planet the Separatist was able to unleash tens of thousands of battle droids and hundred of tanks with 50 C-9979 landing craft landing on the surface.

Along the landing to the surface the landing craft were under attack by the Resolute, destroying 3 landing crafts, even though they destroyed and the droids inside were no longer working the damaged ships got caught by Rexcaeli's gravity pull and crashed into the city below.

"Create as much damage to the city as you can even if you got shot down!" General Grievous ordered as he saw his forces getting shot down.

Most of the Landing craft have entered the atmosphere of Rexcaeli were coming closer to landing until 50 dragon riders came out the clouds and engage the landing crafts. Caught unaware the droids lost 20 ships within the first 5 minutes from the dragon's fire and another 10 by Anakin alone thanks to his riding skills and his skills in the force.

Grievous saw the damage his forces was taken and decided to deal with some of them. Grievous pulled his fighter to a nose diving before pulling up and aimed underneath of at the closest dragon rider and opened fired on it and was surprised that the dragon was still flying from his blaster shots. Seeing that the dragons have very strong armour he thought that he found a weakness with the riders. Grievous went up in the sky before descending down at the nearest dragon riders, aiming his blasters on the rider then he fired them killing the rider from the blast and spinning the dragon out of control forcing it to fall down killing it as it hit the ground.

"Status report" General Grievous asked as he transmitted to his ship.

"We have disabled the Republic cruiser but have lost our frigates" ST-51223 said into comlink.

"Good. attack the planet, forget the cruiser." Grievous ordered.

"Yes sir" ST-51223 said as he ordered more droids to the planet.

Grievous keep on his attack on the dragon riders until he spotted a white dragon rider that was being flanked by other riders and seeing that he thinks it must be someone important and attack them.

Grievous opens fire on the white dragon but the other dragon riders kept on getting in the way of his attack until he launched a missile hitting the latest dragon rider killing the rider and pushing the dragon into the white dragon which was the High King Shmilan and crashing them to the ground.

Seeing this victory Grievous decides it's time to land so he can killing some civilians and Jedi, as he goes into landing he bombs homes and shops along the way until he lands.

xx

Obi-wan and Ahsoka fought side by side, Leading the clones against the oncoming droids.

Ahead of them, Anakin's Uncle Alejo fought with the Rexcaelian Ground Military. They were an incredible force, only a fraction of the droids were making it through.

Ahsoka smiled at Obi-wan as she cut through a battle droid, "They hardly need our help."

"Which is a good thing," Obi-wan answered, returning her smile. It lessened his guilt, since it was partially their fault that the Separatists had come to Rexcaeli.

Both obi-wan and Ahsoka turned as the clones behind them let out excited whoops, and gaped as they saw Anakin flash passed them, soaring overhead, his dragon blasting fire down on a group of droids that had made it passed the clones.

Ahsoka recovered first, grinning as she shook her head. "I can't believe he didn't tell us about the dragons." They had been taken by surprise when Rexcaeli's 'Sky Guard' had begun their attack.

"Yes, I think we'll have to have a 'talk' to Anakin when this is over," Obi-wan replied, blocking blaster fire and sending it back at the droids. He knew exactly why Anakin hadn't told them, he'd wanted to surprise them.

x

As he saw Grievous' ship land, Master Windu rushed toward him. The General attacked as soon as he exited his ship, two lightsabers slashing out at Master Windu.

Master Windu blocked the attack, pushed Grievous back and launched his own attack.

They traded blows, fighting ferociously, neither one gaining the upper hand until Grievous got a lucky strike in. One of his lightsabers stabbing Master Windu's left shoulder. As he staggered back, Grievous kicked him. He cried out in pain as the impact broke his right leg, and agony seared his side as he landed.

The Separatist General loomed over him, "Time to die, Jedi!"

Master Windu's eyes widened as both he and grievous were suddenly covered by a massive shadow. A moment later, Grievous was sent flying and he was lifted by the Force onto the giant red-brown dragon's back.

"I thought you could use a hand," Anakin said, smiling tightly as he flew back towards the city. As angry and disappointed as he was with the Jedi master, when he had seen him being attacked by Grievous, he had to help.

xx

The battle was going in the Separatist favour with consent reinforcements coming down from the Battleship above them, but the tide of the battle was about to change thanks to Anakin and his Sky Guard taking down most of the landing crafts and with the both clones and Rexcaelian's defending the ground.

"The shield is about to come online in 5 minutes" one of the Rexcaelian soldiers said Captain Rex.

"General Kenobi! One of the Rexcaelian's have told me that the shield is about to be active in 5 minutes time" Captain Rex said into his comlink.

"Great! As soon as that's up the world will be safe." Obi-wan replied back.

xx

Grievous leaped to his feet, and stared around him, realizing for the first time, that his forces were being beaten. They had dealt a lot of damage to the Rexcaelians, but it wasn't enough. The Rexcaelians were the superior force, and with them attacking from both the ground and the sky - with dragons that were nearly unstoppable - his army of droids didn't stand a chance against them.

"All forces fall back!" He snarled, returning to his ship. Count Dooku was not going to be happy that they had lost.

x

Anakin grimaced, taking in the destruction of the city as he guided his dragon towards the ground. As soon as he landed in the courtyard, two healers dressed in white ran towards him, taking Master Windu as he lowered the Jedi Master down to them.

"Make sure he is treated properly," Anakin told them, his tone brooking no argument as he saw their anger when they recognized their patient. He looked up, his shoulders sagging with relief when he saw the Separatist ships retreating.

They had done it, they had won. Rexcaeli was safe.

But at what cost? Anakin stared around him, taking in the smoking ruins. So much destruction and devastation. So many lives lost. And for what? What was the point?

He was shattered out of his thoughts by several horrified, shocked cries from the people around him. Anakin turned to see what they were looking at and froze, his eyes widening with panic.

Armin and Rectus walked into the palace courtyard, gently carrying the King?His Grandfather? between them.

Anakin rushed towards them, "What happened?" The last he had seen, his Grandfather had been fine.

"He was shot down by a fighter before it landed," Rectus told him. "He's not badly hurt..." The guard said, seeing Anakin's worry. "... He has a broken leg from Nadezda landing on him, and he took a blow to his head when he hit the ground."

"But he'll be alright?" Anakin asked, his breath shaking.

"It'll take more than this to kill the King," Armin said with a smile, "He'll be just fine once our healers are done with him. If he says still long enough"

Anakin frowned, "Why would that be a problem?"

"Let's just say that your Grandfather?Our King? Doesn't like lying around when there's work to be done." Rectus said with a grin.

"Sounds familiar," Anakin replied, with a weak grin of his own.


	8. Chapter 7

_**_THIS STORY IS COAUTHORED WITH MYSELF AND_**_ _ ** _MirskianQueen_**_

CHAPTER SEVEN

With the Battle over and with Master Windu and the High King safely away in the infirmary Anakin decided to go to his room to see Padme. As soon as Anakin entered his room, his wife flew into his arms.

"Anakin!" Padme sobbed, clinging to him. "I was so worried!"

Anakin smiled, holding her close. "I'm alright," he told her gently.

Padme pulled back to look at him critically, "We go through this every time you get back."

Anakin rolled his eyes, grinning at Padme. "This time I really am fine," he promised, pulling her back into his arms. "I promise, Padme."

Padme sighed, leaning her head against his chest. "When the fighting started, it didn't look like you would win." The sheer numbers of the Separatist army had been terrifying.

Anakin nodded, he knew exactly what she meant. "For a moment, I felt the same way."

"I'm glad you're alright," Padme said quietly, tilting her head to look up at her husband.

Anakin shook his head, "None of this would have happened if Master Windu had just listened to us!" even though they had won, they had lost so many people!

"He didn't know this would happen, Ani." Padme said gently, trying to sooth him.

"We warned him that this would happen!" Anakin growled, pulling away from her. "Both Obi-wan and I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen!"

"He might have gone about it the wrong way, but he was only trying to look out for you." Padme said, reaching out to take Anakin's arm.

Anakin flinched, wincing in pain. When he turned to face Padme, her arms were folded.

"I thought you said you were fine?"

Anakin frowned, reaching up with his left hand to feel his right shoulder. It came away smeared with blood. Anakin shook his head, "I didn't even notice." he had no idea when he had been hurt.

Padme sighed, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"This is not my fault!" Anakin said indignantly.

Rolling her eyes, Padme sighed and turned to the door. "Amice?"

The servant instantly entered, bowing to padme and Anakin. "Was there something you needed, Princess?"

Padme nodded, looking at Anakin. "Anakin didn't realize he was injured in the fighting, could you bring a healer to assist him?"

Amice's eyes widened and he looked at Anakin worriedly, "You're hurt?"

"It's just a cut," Anakin said rolling his eyes at both Padme and Amice.

Amice shook his head, "That's what your grandfather says." he smiled at Padme, "I'll be back with a healer soon."

As his servant left, Anakin shook his head. "It's really not that bad."

"Which is the only reason I'm not dragging you to the infirmary," Padme told him as she guided Anakin to the couch.

xx

Anakin walked into the Infirmary with Padme to check on his grandfather, when he heard one of the healers talking out loud.

"Your highness please lay down and rest!" The Healer said getting annoyed from her patient.

"Not while there is work that needs to be done!" High King Shmilan said as he tried to get up for his bed.

"This sounds all too familiar," Padme said with a chuckle at seeing more traits that have been passed down to Anakin.

"At least I have the family looks." Anakin said as he kissed Padme.

"I order you to stand down! As your king I order to let me leave." High King Shmilan ordered annoyed by the healer.

"I'm sorry your highness but the High Queen has overruled that command for your safety" The Healer said glad that the her Queen gave the order.

"She's right, you know that right?" Anakin said as he walked forward saving the healer.

"I know that but still I have a planet to rule and the people must know that I'm fine and everything is going to be fine as well." High King Shmilan said as he tried to get up again but the healer just pushed him down.

"Ah Prince Skywalker can you please talk some sense into your grandfather in staying put to heal. I'm sure that as a jedi that you would know when the time for rest is" The healer said with tiredness in her voice.

"Good luck on that happening. He never sits back and rests." Padme said with a chuckle by the request.

"Skywalkers, nothing but trouble." The Healer said a bit stressed out from her duties. "I have other patients that need to be attended, Princess Skywalker can you please make sure that the king doesn't leave his bed and make sure that the prince doesn't help" The healer said clearly seeing that Padme was the more reasonable one.

"I Promise," Padme said as he watched Anakin and his grandfather.

"Thank you, Princess." The Healer said before walking away to treat others.

High King Shmilan laid down on the bed of another minute after the healer left the room.

"Great. Now that she's gone I have work to get back to." High King Shmilan said as he got again from his bed.

"Oh no you don't sire, but you are staying in that bed." Padme said knowing how to handle a Skywalker.

"But I'm the king! The people need me!" High King Shmilan said shocked by the Padme's stance.

"I know the people do need you but you have a strong wife that can look after things until you are healed." Padme said.

"She like this with you?" High King Shmilan asked clearly seeing what his grandson saw in her.

"Worse!" Anakin said with a laughter "I only get this treatment if I didn't get to the med centre sooner."

"Well with that warning I'll stay put for now." High King Shmilan said defeatedly.

"That was amazing work Princess!" Another healer said as he walked into the room. "How did you do it?" he asked.

"After much practice on this one" Padme said as she gestures to Anakin "I know how to handle a Skywalker." Padme added.

"Is there any chance of having you be here full time?" The Healer asked with joyness hope.

"Sorry but I can't" Padme said as she laughed a bit.

"That's a shame. Well your highness it looks like you are leaving us sooner for 2 good reasons, the first being that you are healing greatly and the second, most of the healers don't want to treat you any more." The Healer said

"Great to hear." High King Shmilan said pleased at what he heard. "How long am I here for?" he asked.

"We just need you stay here for another 10 hours or more if you leave from that bed." The Healers said as he checked over High King Shmilan's readings.

"Fine." High King Shmilan said pleased that getting out of here sooner.

xx

Anakin frowned as he made his way to the infirmary. Master Windu had contacted him on his comlink, saying that he wanted to talk to him, but he hadn't known what he wanted to talk about.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Amice said reassuringly as he walked behind him.

Anakin nodded, "You're probably right." but he couldn't help feeling a sense of dread. As he reached Master Windu's room in the infirmary, Anakin glanced at Amice. "Maybe you should wait out here."

Obi-wan and Ahsoka were already there when he entered, Anakin took a deep breath and looked at Master Windu. "You asked to see me?"

"I did young Skywalker. I have been hearing something disturbing and confusing." Master Windu said in a motionless tone.

Anakin frowned, "What have you been hearing?"

"I have heard some of the healers and the servants calling Senator Amidala 'Princess Skywalker', do you have any idea why they would call her that?" Master Windu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka gaped at him in shock.

Anakin closed his eyes, this was not how he had wanted to explain his choice. Taking a deep breath, Anakin sighed and forced himself to look at the three Jedi. "Padme and I have been married since Geonosis," he told them. "When I found out about my family, I decided to leave the Order to be with them and her."

Anakin looked around the room seeing the shocked faces of everyone and cringed a bit from the looks.

"This is most distressing to hear Skywalker. I knew you shouldn't have be trained to be a Jedi." Master Windu said with shock and hurt.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin in shock, "But you're my Master."

Anakin gritted his teeth, "I was going to tell all of you in my own way..." He looked at Ahsoka, "... I was going to tell Obi-wan first, because I knew he would agree to complete your training."

"What else have you lied to us about?" Master Windu asked clearly having lost all trust from Anakin.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Anakin snarled, glaring at him.

Master Windu scowled, "You just admitted to breaking the code, what else have you lied about!"

Anakin answered Master Windu's scowl with one of his own, "I have dedicated my life to being a Jedi, the only thing I kept from you was my marriage!"

"You have broken the Jedi Code and all for what a family that you never thought you had! You are the chosen one Skywalker the Jedi need you to fight this war not to give it up for a...family" Master Windu asked in anger.

Anakin folded his arms, "And what about what I need?" He asked, his voice shaking with emotion. "I have always felt like part of me was missing, now that i have found the reason why, you would have me walk away from my family? From my people?"

"Being a Jedi means you lose all connection to your life so you can help the betters of other. These 'people' don't need you Skywalker they were fine without you the 'galaxy needs you more to bring balance to the force again." Master Windu said.

"And where in the prophecy does it say the chosen one has to be a Jedi?" Anakin asked, spreading his hands, "All it says is that 'the chosen one will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force', nowhere does it say that the chosen one is a Jedi."

"I know what it says Skywalker. The Council all knows all too well when you came to our attention." Master Windu said clearly angry and disappointed with Anakin. "I can't believe that all happened because of this 'feeling' you had and I can hardly believe that…" Master started to say but stopped himself.

Anakin scowled, "You can't believe what exactly?" He asked, glaring at the Jedi. Then he tensed. "You know, you never did get around to answering my question, you know, whether you found it harder to believe that I had a family somewhere in the galaxy, or that a former slave could come from an important family..." Anakin gritted his teeth, forcing himself to ask. "... So which is it?"

Obi-wan and Ahsoka stiffened at Anakin's question, both afraid of the answer.

"To be perfectly honest with you Skywalker I…" Master Windu tried not to say but knew he had to say it "I find it very hard to believe that some like you a former slave came from an important family a royal one even more shocking." He added as he looked at Anakin without any emotion.

Anakin shook with anger, his fists clenched at his sides. "And you wonder why I would rather be with my family, then stay in an Order with someone like you?!"

"Attachment like family make Jedi weak..." Master Windu started to say.

"Weak?!" Anakin cut him off, drawing himself to his full height. "The love that I have for Padme, for my family, makes me strong!" He growled, "it gives me something to fight for!"

"Your Family will pull you into the Dark side quicker like the death of your mother did." Master Windu said.

Anakin snarled, glaring at master Windu. "Padme is the only reason i didn't turn to the darkside when my Mother died! If it wasn't for her, I would have been lost!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "My love for her, saved me."

"And what happens if she dies?" Master Windu asked

"I won't let that happen," Anakin answered instantly. "I will never let anything happen to her."

"You can't stop the unavoidable." Master Windu said. "Some day she will die"

Anakin glared at him, "Then I will make sure I die before she does, I would gladly give my life to save hers if that's what it took..." Anakin scowled, shaking his head. "Why should i stay in the Jedi Order, give up my wife and my family, when you basically admitted that you just want to use me?"

"I don't want to use you, the Galaxy needs to be saved from the Darkside." Master Windu said.

"And i will continue to fight!" Anakin snapped, "Just because I'm not a Jedi anymore does not mean that I am abandoning the galaxy!"

"What would come first saving your planet? Or killing the Sith Lord? Master Windu asked.

Anakin shook his head, "In case you didn't notice, my people didn't need our help to defeat the Separatists. If I had to make that choice, I would kill the Sith, then go back to help save my planet!"

"Then I… I wish you luck with your family" Master Windu said given up on Anakin.

Anakin wasn't finished though, "Since when did you even believe I was 'the chosen one'?"

"Since we got Obi-wan report from your time on Mortis," Master Windu replied.

Anakin took a deep breath, "If we're done here, I think I need to talk to Obi-wan and Ahsoka." he had to make sure that Obi-wan would take Ahsoka on as his padawan.

"By all means say goodbye to them." Master Windu said as he closed himself from everyone in the room "I have to report to the council."

Anakin nodded, motioning for Obi-wan and Ahsoka to follow him as he left the room. He led them out of the infirmary, walking quickly down the hall to his room.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan gaped in shock as the entered Anakin's 'room', it was almost twice the size of their rooms!

Obi-wan shook his head, his eyes wide with shock. "This is your room?"

Anakin nodded, flashing a quick smile, "I know, I'm still getting used to it."

Ahsoka shrugged, smiling at him. "At least Padme should help you getting use to it."

Anakin nodded, then he sighed and shook his head as he looked at them, "I really didn't want you to find out like that."

Ahsoka shook his head, "I can't believe you're leaving."

"I understand what you are feeling, somethime i wish I made the same choice for my past love." Obi-wan said as he patted Anakin on the back.

Anakin frowned, raising his eyebrows. "You don't seem surprised by my choice."

Obi-wan shrugged, "The moment you found out about your family, I had a feeling this would be your choice."

"Well I am surprised," Ahsoka said, still unable to believe her master was leaving the Order. "I thought you loved being a Jedi?"

"I did but…" Anakin said as shrugged feeling a bit guilty "The way Master Windu acts I'm more than glad to leave the Order." He looked at Obi-wan, "I don't have to ask you to take over as Ahsoka's master, do I?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "I would be happy to have Ahsoka as my padawan..." He glanced at Ahsoka, "... Only if you want to of course?"

"It's not like I have a choice really, do I?" Ashoka asked, still looking shocked and hurt.

Anakin smiled at Ahsoka gently, "Any master would be lucky to have you as their padawan," he told her, "if you don't want Obi-wan, I have no doubt that you'll have other masters making the offer."

"Since I trained Anakin and Anakin tried you I think I should be able to handle your training." Obi-wan said with a laugh.

Ahsoka looked from Obi-wan to Anakin then she sighed and shook her head. "At least we know we'll work well together," she said with a small grin.

Anakin chuckled, "I'll still be around too," he said relaxing as his shoulders sagged with relief. "Contrary to Master Windu's opinion, I'm not going to just disappear and forget about the war."

Obi-wan nodded, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. He could feel how hurt Anakin was from what Master Windu has said. "We never doubted that for a second."

xxx

After much argument High King Shmilan was allowed to get back to work much to the dislike of the healers.

He sat in the private audience chamber, waiting for Armin to arrive. He needed to know what the damage was, after the battle the city had endured. Even though they had won, he knew that his people had suffered a great loss.

Armin bowed as he entered to chamber, "It's good to see you well again, Sire."

"Thank you, my friend." Shmilan said with a sad smile, "However, many of our people were not so lucky..." He took a deep breath, sighing softly. "... You've prepared the report on the battle?"

Armin nodded, grimacing in despair. "The droids attacked the city more than the palace." He said quietly, "We have lost 17 of the sky guard, 200 civilians for the blaster fire and other 200 for space debris and 68 of the Rexcaelian royal guard." Armin swallowed, shaking his head. "In total we have lost 485 of our people" Captain Armin said as he read out the count of the dead.

Shmilan's eyes closed, nearly five hundred people had been killed. He let out a slow breath and opened his eyes to look at his captain. "How much damage was done to the city?"

"At a rough estimate, I would say that a quarter of the city has been damaged." Armin reported, "most was from the attack, but some was from falling debris."

Shmilan nodded. "Have the city guard focus on clearing the debris and searching for survivors." He ordered, taking a deep breath. "Send any healers we can spare to aid the wounded."

Armin nodded, "Queen Sharmila already sent them out." He said with a smile.

Shmilan chuckled, rolling his eyes. He and his wife had always thought alike, "Why am I not surprised."

Armin cleared his throat, "There is some angry grumbling from the people." He told the King, "They have been calling the death of the one that caused all this destruction."

Shmilan sighed and closed his eyes again, silently cursing under his breath. "Tell them that Master Windu's punishment will be decided by me," although he didn't want to admit it, Master Windu had brought the Separatists to his world. Whether he had meant to or not, the jedi was responsible for all the death and destruction that had occurred.


End file.
